Controlled Conditions
by Jillian K
Summary: AU. In a world where organizations like the Fellowship of the Sun are federally funded, Sookie Stackhouse goes to work at a lab where a former vampire sheriff has been reduced to a mere test subject.  Tons of angst and hurt Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Controlled Conditions

Pairing: Eric and Sookie.

Summary: AU. In a world where organizations like the Fellowship of the Sun are federally funded, Sookie Stackhouse goes to work at a lab where a former vampire sheriff has been reduced to a mere test subject. Tons of angst and hurt Eric.

Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Mysteries books are the creation and property of Charlaine Harris. This fanfiction was created strictly for entertainment purposes.

Chapter One

Luke MacDonald wished that the hot blond in front of him was not related to Jason Stackhouse. She looked like the kind of girl that would appreciate a man even if the man didn't have a lot of experience or talent. A grateful virgin that he bet he could get her all slick and worked up and….

The blond had acquired slightly disgusted look in her face but she smiled at him pleasantly. "The lab director said that you could show me what I was going to be doing."

"Ahh yes. Sorry Sookie it's been a long week. Well your job is pretty simple and it mostly involves the upkeep of the test subjects and the lab itself. The techs set up the studies and collect the data so you're mostly going to do a lot of clean up and feeding."

"How many vampi…err…subjects are there?"

"We have eleven housed here in our 'permanent collection' but sometimes the other labs lend us some of theirs for specific testing. This lab prides itself on securing a few of the oldest and most vicious beasts but don't worry we haven't had a problem with security in six years" he said smugly as he himself was responsible of the fact. Sookie grimaced internally.

"I know, Jason said that it was pretty safe here."

"Most certainly Sookie, the "Light of Day Institute" is doing God's work and He wouldn't let His children be in any danger. Now let me give you a tour of the facility. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. Here we are all family."

Sookie was having a hard time deciding what made her more apprehensive. Luke MacDonald seemed like a real creep and his thoughts had all but made her vomit but this place was just as bad. Maybe it was the proximity to the 'beasts' that Luke had mentioned but something here made her really uneasy.

"There are eight labs in this floor and one giant one in the lower one. The ones here are set aside for the testing of the various specimens collected and the data comparison. We have a couple of excellent people mapping vampiric DNA. Downstairs is where most of the collections occur things like blood, organ tissue whatever the techs need. In the basement is where the subjects are held. Of course everything is light tight and security is our prime directive. Let me take you there."

He led her to a corner where a black glass panel was set into the wall. Luke placed his right hand and the apparatus scanned each of his fingerprints. A ding informed them that he was cleared and the glass panel opened to reveal a spacious elevator.

"Pretty nifty huh?"

Sookie acquiesced and plastered the smile she had perfected after working years as a waitress. It was the smile that she gave particularly dim costumers who thought more of themselves than they should.

They stopped briefly on the first floor where she could see that the lab was especially large and equipped with all the latest paraphernalia. But the main attraction was one floor away and that's where they went.

"We keep the subjects heavily sedated unless we are recording their reactions. Since they do not have any human needs it is more convenient to keep them strapped down at all times. I was the person who suggested this policy and I have to say it's been most convenient" he volunteered smiling broadly.

Something about the way he said it chilled her. He seemed to take too much pleasure in his narrative. Hadn't these subjects all been human at some time? Luke apparently did not view them as such. "Aren't vampires hard to contain?"

"All of our restraints have silver in their core which they cannot break and it also weakens them very much. To be even more cautious we assigned each a cell that each subject is to be kept in when not in use. One of your duties will probably include wheeling them in when the techs are done with them. And here we are, welcome to the freak show"

They were standing in front of a large metal door Sookie would bet was made of some kind of silver alloy. There was another hand scanner at the side and Luke pressed his print on it. The door slid open and Sookie walked into what she would soon consider a particularly cruel level of hell.

As Luke had informed her the vampires were all kept in their tiny cells which were constructed with three solid walls and one made of unbreakable Plexiglas. The insides were bare but well lit so that each occupant would have absolutely no privacy. Not that they could since they were tightly strapped to their individual gurneys. Sookie gasped at the brutality.

"I know it's hard to understand that such evil creatures can exist but you'll get used to it. You see we have the whole system to perfection so that even when you are in close contact with the beasts you won't really be exposed to their depravity. Think of them as neutered dogs and you'll be right as rain. Feel free to look around"

Sookie walked the length of the hall slowly and considered if she should just leave and try to find another waitressing job. Merlotte's was a good place to work but with the economy in the state that it was everyone's hours were cut and property taxes were due in a few short months. Jason had pulled some strings and gotten her this job even though she had no education beyond high school. It came with a good salary with benefits plus a retirement plan.

Her brother was not a particular smart man or even a considerate one but he was lucky. He'd gotten involved with the Fellowship of the Sun early on and when they achieved the influence that they had, he'd been along for the ride. He was working in the New Orleans offices of the FoTS and had heard of this job opening in the Shreveport LODI lab. He'd recommended Sookie and here she was with few options and a lot of misgivings.

But at least she was free unlike the poor creatures trapped in those cells before her. A cell in the furthermost part housed a sweet looking redheaded teen. The girl could not have been more than sixteen when she was turned which was probably fairly recent. Sookie did not know how she recognized it but this girl had not been dead for very long. She should be in having fun in college and falling in love not strapped down to be experimented on. The cells that followed contained a couple of older vampires. They, like the girl, were asleep in their gurneys. In fact most of the vampires were dead to the world except for one housed a couple of cells down that seemed to be fidgeting. Sookie walked over and peered through the glass wall.

"Oh my." Was all that came to her head at the image before her. Inside that cell she found the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. He was exceptionally tall and well built. His muscles rippled where they were being held down by the straps and his bare feet extended beyond the gurney. Luke noticed her interest and came to stand next to her.

"This is a common reaction to the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff?"

"Oh yes. A decade ago this vampire was the Sheriff of the very area we are standing on. His bio claims that he is over a thousand years old and thus his powers were very advanced. He rose through the ranks and was assigned Area Five in Louisiana to rule over. It took us quite a while to catch him and if hadn't been for a tip that revealed to us his sleeping lair he would still be free. As it is he may be the only vampire to prove to be a challenge which is why he was punished like he was."

"What was done to him?" The girl ached for the beautiful creature.

"Can't you tell from here? Well, I guess not. His eyes were removed."

Sookie's heart clenched at the raw viciousness of the punishment. "That seems extreme" she whispered.

"No more than what he deserves but they will grow back as soon as we discontinue the silver drops that he is given once every day. They keep the wounds from supporting the growth of a new eye"

The girl approached the glass enclosure and for once wished that he could hear a vampire's thoughts and maybe be able to provide comfort. Luke interrupted her contemplations and motioned for her to follow him out of the specimen area.

"I think its time for you to get your credentials ready and your prints scanned. Don't worry you'll get your chance to work with the Sheriff tomorrow."

"Do you know his name?" she wanted to hear it for some reason.

"Of course. That's Eric Northman."

TBC

Okay I know this is very weird but please give it a chance. I will explain a little more about this reality in the next chapter as Sookie meets Eric for the very first time. I appreciate all comments even the bad ones which I am certain to garner with this piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He lived in a haze of drugs punctuated by moments of terrible pain. They gave him a little blood when the hunger cramps kept his fangs extended but it was never enough. His body needed a lot more to fight the silver cored bindings that pressed upon his muscles and bones. They didn't burn his skin but kept him pinned to the infernal gurney as a helplessly as an insect in a trap.

The silver made him sick and the continuous exposure weakened him little by little. Eric doubted that he would be able to walk but he could not keep himself from trying and paid dearly for that.

That day the humans had been collecting scrapings from the tissue inside his cheeks. His fangs had made them nervous so they had secured his mouth with a brace but they'd disregarded his other abilities thinking that the narcotic that they had injected him with would be enough to ensure his compliance. He took advantage of the forced close contact and managed to capture a flunky's gaze. The tech was unlocking the chest restraint when a coworker realized what was happening and pulled the glamoured human away. His dazed, expressionless face was one of the last things that he would see.

Then the scalpels and the burning agony as his eyes were removed and his bleeding sockets treated with silver drops. He could not keep himself from screaming at the brutal punishment. To be blinded, to not see what was happening to him drove him to near madness made worse by his almost complete immobility. He was a creature used to mastering his world and now he was truly bound to this wretched existence.

He had no real idea as to the passage of time until he heard the date from one of the humans and came to the realization that he'd been trapped in the Light of Day Institute Laboratories for almost three years. What was worse was that he'd put himself here through the foolishness of his choices. He'd had a chance to run to the much safer Europe or even South America but chosen to stay because his child was missing and he could not leave without Pam.

In the few moments when his mind was unclouded the fate of his child haunted his thoughts. He blamed himself for not commanding her to safety when Steve Newlin was able to turn his bigoted father into a martyr and the gains of the "Great Revelation" were eroded. When the vampire population was made to register he was clever enough to see where that this was leading. He left Pam to close up their bar and try to salvage some assets from their life in Shreveport while he hunted for a new position in the kingdoms of Europe but when he returned the bar was closed and she was missing. His calls did not bring her to him and there were rumors of a witch that had come to Fangtasia demanding money but Pam had refused and had not been heard of since then.

The Fellowship of the Sun used their considerable funds to lobby their agenda through until they were established enough to order the round up and destruction of vampires. An exodus resulted but he'd chosen to go into hiding and search for his child until he was captured and brought here.

With his eyesight gone he relied on his remaining senses to get an idea of what was happening. For the most part he was left alone and secured in his gurney behind his glass enclosure. A picc line was permanently attached to his left arm and fed him the sedatives that kept him mostly asleep. Every so often a low-level employee would enter his cell bringing in the watered down blood he fed on or to run a sanitized wipe through his skin removing the accumulated dirt. He could tell their presence because their hearts would pound the loudest in comparison to the techies that considered him akin to a lab rodent once they had blinded him.

But this day something had changed.

He'd smelled her even before the glass had slid open. The heady scent of something alien and beautiful overwhelmed his sanitized world. His fangs descended and he fought the restraint around his neck to twist his head towards her. The woman froze in her tracks at his reaction. She'd been told that he did not respond to anything besides pain anymore.

Sookie watched horrified as the vampire strained against his bonds. His nostrils sniffed the air like a starving dog so she steeled herself and approached the gurney rapidly removing the cap from the blood solution. She placed the built-in tube against his lips and waited for him to begin to feed.

Eric felt the familiar tubing in his mouth and began sucking the liquid sustenance. The girl breathed a sight of relief thinking that this is what he had reacted to. He was just hungry and she was an idiot.

"I'm sorry that I got spooked. I'm new and you are my first vampire."

The vampire pushed out the tube out of his mouth and took a deep breath. "What are you?" he grunted.

"Sookie Stackhouse sir"

"I didn't ask for your name…you don't smell human"

"It's probably because I'm wearing lotion" she said nervously.

His nostrils flared. "It's not artificial…I can smell your essence inside your skin. It's different"

Did telepaths give off weird smells? It was very likely that to him she smelled as odd as she was. "I don't know what you mean. Aren't you going finish your meal?"

"Yes"

She brought the blood up to his lips again and he resumed his suctioning. His cheeks hollowed in his fervor to get as much of the liquid into his belly before she pulled away. Many times they'd taken the bag away before he could get in much more than a few mouthfuls.

"I'm not going to take it away until you're done. You shouldn't have to go hungry."

He slowed his suctioning and relaxed a little into his bonds. Her gaze travelled down his body. They kept him unclothed except for the white scrub pants with the drawstring pulled around his sharp hipbones. His waist was encircled tightly by a large leather covered band as was his chest and his neck. His hands and feet were bound in a similar fashion.

"Don't they ever free you?" she asked impulsively.

"No" was his answer.

He had a generous mouth and a nicely defined nose. His face was a little thin and his hair looked unwashed and dull but the most disturbing was the empty sockets and the painful looking area surrounding them. The silver drops he received regularly had burned off his eyelashes and the tender skin of his eyelids. She longed to run her fingertips gently through his damaged countenance but she didn't dare.

The bag gradually emptied and she carefully drew it away. He licked his reddened lips to catch the remaining drops. Sookie watched his action mesmerized, her hands gripping the plastic blood bag tightly. She needed to leave before she did something foolish although she could not begin to guess what exactly.

"I'll be back tomorrow" she said and signaled the camera to open the glass and walked out of the cell. Her eyes never leaving his form until he was out of her line of sight.

The vampire listened for her footsteps to fade from his range. He took another whiff of the scent that still permeated his surroundings. It was intoxicating.

"Good bye Sookie Stackhouse."

TBC.

To those that picked up the similarities between this fic and a plotline from Buffy you're absolutely correct. My very first fic in 2002 had the same premise albeit the slayer was not an attendant but the one sent to retrieve the escaped lab vamp. I wanted to see if I could rewrite the same story but in a different verse. Also, some have commented that Sookie wouldn't probably take this job even if she was starving but this is a slightly different girl who has had no contact with vampires besides how they had been portrayed on TV by the FoTS. Even so I don't see her being able to withstand these conditions for very long. Thank you ever so much for reading and commenting..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was intercepted by Luke as she stepped out of the locker room already changed into her pink scrubs and white sneakers.

"Sookie I'm glad you're here. We had a bit of mishap downstairs and we need some major cleanup but not to worry I'd been authorized to include a little extra in your check for this week."

The telepath blanched visibly. "What happened?"

"Oh it was a cytopathologic test, a lumbar puncture to be precise and the vampire twisted itself at the wrong second. The needle pierced its heart and now instead of a viable subject we have a foul mess which I need you to deal with."

They walked towards the elevator and Luke scanned his hand to open it. "I know that this will be a little unpleasant and I would help you but I still have to deal with the paperwork fallout and the lab techs wouldn't even consider cleaning up so why bother asking?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust her towards the elevator. "A little mopping of the remains should do it. Thankfully, there is not a lot of blood" he said and winked as the elevator door closed.

Sookie fell against the metal wall_. Which one was it? Who had met such a cruel and senseless death? Eric? Please no._

The woman did not understand exactly why it would really make a difference to her. All the vampires were suffering and Eric Northman was just another of her unfortunate charges. Why then did her thoughts lead directly to him?

The elevator door slid open with a cheerful ding. Sookie took a deep breath and tried to control her anxiety. She couldn't let them see how this was affecting her. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she greeted the lab techs who were wheeling a female vampire into the elevator she had just vacated. Apparently the tests continued regardless of what had just occurred.

Sookie reached the section where the subjects were kept. There was a supply closet located near the secured door so she stopped there first and retrieved one of those automated mops and a box of cleaning wipes. She also took a industrial sized black garbage bag from the pile. Her hands trembled slightly as she gathered the items.

With her supplies in tow, Sookie entered the corridor where the cells lined up in a row. The first thing that she registered was the smell of coagulating blood and this stopped her in her tracks. The stench was coming from the last cell in the row—Eric's. _Oh God._

The steps she took may have been the longest in her life. She was immersed in a sense of doom as she walked by each cell. In the cell before Eric Northman's she found the remains scattered in the white tiles.

It was Jessica, the pretty redhead who was barely twenty and had been made a vampire on her sixteenth birthday. She was the one who still cried and called for her parents even though they had relinquished her in to the center. They'd told her that she was a child of Satan and she'd believed them although she'd been made vampire against her will. She'd told Sookie that she'd never had a boyfriend. She'd never had a real life.

Sookie stood before the glass enclosure with her mop and cleaning supplies in her hands and tried to understand the reasons behind this poor girl's short and tragic existence. Steve Newlin had called all vampires murderous beasts in his Sunday sermon but Sookie would say otherwise. Here the monster had not been the vampire whose remains she would have to mop away.

Taking a deep breath she entered the cell and set about wiping away all that was left from a girl who one night had gotten caught by a ravenous vampire and never made it home.

XxXxXx

Eric had been having a bad day and she knew it even before she went into his cell to clean him down. Most of the time he was drug addled and could barely string together words but at least he was calm. He would keep still as she ran a moist antiseptic cloth through is skin, his eyes never leaving her face. It was strange having whatever was left of his attention turned towards her but she did not feel threatened by the bound vampire. Today was not one of those days.

Something had changed for the lab vampires when Jessica was killed. They'd become much more aggressive and even the techs who had used them for years were reluctant to take samples or even wheel them out of their cells. Sookie had been scraped by a sharp fang as she fed an Asian looking vampire. The wound was not deep but it had bled so much that she had been sent home until it healed. A bloody gash was not a good idea around vampires and she had been unable to return to work until now.

The former vampire sheriff was tightly bound to his gurney but was straining against the bands as if he could somehow overpower silver. His fangs were down and he had a wild look to his blue eyes. As soon as the glass slid open he turned towards her and growled loudly. Sookie was startled and backed away nearly tripping on her own feet.

He was like an animal… a trapped lion hungering for a chance to taste her blood. Sookie had to calm herself down before she tried again. This time his growl was louder but she approached him nonetheless. "Hello Mr. Northman, it's Sookie and I'm just here to clean you up a bit if you would let me" she said as evenly as possible. The vampire narrowed his newly healed eyes but receded his fangs.

"Thank you sir, I'm just going to use this antiseptic wipes and start with your face and work my way down okay?"

"No, the chemical smell repulses me. Use water and plain unscented soap instead."

"Okay sir, I'll be back in a bit."

She left the enclosure and found some soap and a basin in the employee bathroom and located a clean rag in the supply closet. With her provisions in her arms she reentered the cell and readied herself to wash him. She was glad to see that he had calmed down a bit and even seemed interested in her preparations. At last she dipped the rag into the warm water and began by wiping both his eyelids from corner to corner until the bit of crusted blood in them was gone. Weeks ago the lab techs had discountinued the silver drops and his eyes had slowly regenerated although they bled almost daily. She rinsed the cloth and moved to the rest of his face being especially gentle around his cracking lips. When she was done with his face, Sookie added a bit of soap to the water and washed the area around his collared neck and then travelled down his right arm massaging the strained bicep muscles. Each finger was carefully attended to before she moved to the skin under the chest restraint. The muscles in his torso rippled a bit as she drew rag over them and she felt a strange sensation in her womb.

"I'm going to pull down the pants if you don't mind" Sookie said shakily.

His eyes were closed and he simply nodded. She set down the rag and untied the drawstring of his pants. Sookie had never seen him completely nude but did not hesitate to pull the scrubs around his ankles.

_Oh my goodness_ she thought marveling at his size. He was generously endowed and obviously enjoying the bath. She licked her lips and washed the area while trying not to blush. From the corner of her eye she could see that he was smiling rather obnoxiously.

His muscled but slender legs were next and then she took a little longer washing his elegant looking feet with their long and sensitive toes. She thought she heard a purring sound but she wasn't certain. When she finished she pulled his scrubs up to his hips and gathered everything she'd brought with her.

"Sookie?" he said softly.

"Yes"

"You smell of blood. Have you hurt yourself?"

"Just a bit of occupational hazard, it's almost healed."

"Let me see."

She removed her latex glove and showed him her wound. He took a deep breath.

"My saliva has healing agents that will completely close that wound. Just bring your hand up to my mouth and I promise I won't bite no matter how much I want to."

Everything told her that this was a bad idea but she did as he asked. He opened his mouth and his red tongue slid across her hand tasting her. She was surprised to hear a loud moan of pleasure coming from him but even more surprised to see the wound heal as if it had never been there.

"Thank you" she said when she saw her unblemished hand.

"You're welcome Sookie Stackhouse. I always strive to repay a favor."

She left his cell and went to tend to another subject. Eric closed his eyes relishing the bit of her blood that had coated his tongue. She was exquisite and he longed to taste her warm, sweet blood some more.

TBC.

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. This is a rather challenging story to write but I promise to keep trying as long as you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She wasn't much, a little southern belle who never landed a real beau. At ten she understood that she was _different_ and that the things that other girls had were denied her. Young Sookie stayed with her grandma and watched the late movie on a Friday night while her brother cavorted with his latest conquest. She was the grandchild that could be counted on for chores, for visits to elderly neighbors and for companionship.

And then Gran died and she was alone in the world. There was Jason but he was to busy with his Soldier of Light meetings and his spiritual retreats that were anything but spiritual. Sookie pulled into herself, went to work and came home to her cat every night. She thought that she would grow old in her crumbling farmhouse without having realized any of the dreams she once dared have. Her life was small and likely to stay that way.

Around her everything changed but it wasn't until she was confronted with the change itself that she understood that her heart did not have to be closed up to experience. That there was a world beyond her own tragedy and that others suffered worst.

That night she dreamt of him.

She saw him as he should have been: a proud and strong vampire sheriff sitting in a throne while a multitude of admirers vied for his attention. He was respected and his area thrived under his careful watch. He had a second-in-command whom he trusted as he would no other. Together they had built their own personal empire which provided them with all the comforts that made their life agreeable. Eric had carefully maneuvered shark infested waters for many centuries to build his power base and he was finally reaping what he had sown. He was as content in his hard-earned security as a vampire could ever hope to be.

She would have come to him…because she needed his help and maybe there would have been a connection, something that would pull her to him. She might have been hesitant but eventually the bond would develop into something akin to affection. She would have come to care for this vampire and he in turn would find in her something to treasure. And maybe someday she would want to join him and he would make her his. Then Sookie would never be alone again.

So it was understandable that when she awoke that morning it was to a profound sadness and a sense of loss that she could not comprehend. The feeling accompanied her through her routine and it was not until she finally saw him that the pain abated somewhat. Sookie realized that something in her was changing and it did not bode well for her heart or for her sanity.

XxXxXx

Sookie had been working at the lab for three months when she found Eric's cell empty. At first she'd thought that he'd been wheeled into one of the upstairs labs but when the hours went by and he had not been returned she'd begun to worry. Luke had been going through his weekly rounds so she took a chance and asked about her charge.

"He's been lent to the lab at Oklahoma City" he answered her without looking up from his notes.

Sookie felt sick "Just like that? But I thought he was permanently housed here?"

He shrugged unconcerned. "They requested him and the petition was approved. I am certain that he will be returned eventually but since we're not using for anything in particular we can be generous with our assets. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my work".

She went home that night feeling more exhausted than she'd even been before. Whatever had made her days a little more bearable was gone leaving her alone and miserable.

XxXxXx

When she saw him a few weeks later she failed to recognize him right away. His pale, slightly luminescent skin was riddled with large purple hematomas that made him look grotesque and inhuman. The long blond hair which she had kept neatly braided had been chopped off and she could see the black thread from the stitches he'd been given just beneath the blond fuzz. He was so thin that the restraints had to be taken in another notch when they transferred him from the stretcher to his regular gurney.

The transport team secured him in his cell and left him alone. Sookie rushed to the refrigerated drawer inside the lab where the bagged blood was kept. She took out a bag of O positive and attached the tubing which allowed him to feed from it. With care she entered his cell and approached the gurney.

"Mr. Northman?" she ventured softly as she leaned over him. His eyes were open but unfocused and did not even glance her way. "Are you hungry Sir?"

There was no response besides a slow blink which she took as a yes. She ripped the package open and carefully paced the tubing in his mouth. His dried out lips curled around the offering and suctioned the liquid feebly.

She held the blood packet for several minutes until he tired of feeding and let the tubing drop from his lips.

"Sookie?" he whispered.

"Yes sir, it's me"

"Is this hell?"

"I think so. What did they do?"

He was silent for a long while and when he finally answered his speech was halted as if words were hard to string together.

"…took…all my blood and a piece of mm..my brain, I think. Can't remember. I don't know….was so cold. I haven't ff…felt the cold since I was made vampire"

"Blood loss makes your temperature drop a lot I think. I'll get you some more blood" she made to leave but was stopped by his gentle plea.

"No…please"

"What sir?"

"Don't leave me please."

XxXxXxXx

Amelia Broadway dragged the heavy box to her house. The bottles inside clanked against each other and she had to stop several times before managing to get it into her home. Once inside she slid the package across her carpeted floor all the way to the white tiled kitchen.

She was glad that the house had come with an extra large refrigerator otherwise the bottles of imported True Blood would have overtaken the space and her dairy would have spoiled on the counter. Synthetic blood took precedence over Swiss cheese at this point in her life.

The girl finished putting the bottles away and made herself a cup of strong coffee. Her guest would be up within the hour and she wanted to be wide awake to greet her. The last few nights she'd struggled to keep her eyes open past midnight and she did not want a repeat of that. Anna was too interesting to miss even for a good night's sleep.

She was sitting on the sofa watching TV when her guest finally came down from the attic. The slender blond was wearing a borrowed ice blue nightgown and quilted slippers. Her hair was loose and curled softly at the ends.

"Have a good rest?" Amelia asked cheerfully. Anna gave her a smile that could also be interpreted as a smirk. "The best, nothing like total and unexplained amnesia to trigger peaceful dreams"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm just cranky today" she said tiredly.

"I got the blood shipment. It's in the refrigerator."

A few minutes later Anna returned with a heated bottle of O positive and sat next to Amelia to drink it. The witch watched fascinated as the vampire consumed the substance in one gulp.

"How is it?"

Anna wrinkled her nose in a ladylike fashion. "Atrocious but much better than the Red Stuff from last month. At least this tastes like it could be from a human and not from a guinea pig."

Amelia brought a hesitant hand up to her clavicle. "If you want… you could…you know"

The vampire looked at her pointedly as if she was considering the offer. "I thank you but I daresay that I am taking far too much advantage from you as it is. To make a meal out of you doesn't seem very fair"

Amelia nodded and went to get another cup of coffee with the amnesiac vampire at her heels.

TBC.

Sorry to leave it at that but I am falling asleep. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They really encourage me to keep working on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Sookie was a barmaid at Merlotte's she'd filled her days off with the pleasures of a mostly uncomplicated life. Her disability pushed her to seek out solitary activities where she did not have to constantly shield herself from the intrusion of other minds. Some days she weeded her garden, taking special care of the vulnerable flower shoots that her Gran had once treasured. If the weather was good she might bring out her aluminum lounge chair and enjoy the hot Louisiana sun on her skin. A romance novel or a good mystery could engage her imagination for hours. So when she found herself unable to leave her bed on a sunny Sunday morning she knew something had changed.

The weekends without him made her lethargic as if was missing a most vital part of herself. Granted, their contact was unorthodox but at least she was in his presence and could touch him if she wanted to. She could feel the texture of skin under her latex gloves and hear his voice while looking into his remarkable blue eyes. These things gave her a purpose. She took care of him and strived to make his imprisonment a little more bearable but he days without him were a point of agony. He had been made so vulnerable that it drove her crazy with worry.

So she spent the days away from him curled up in the bed that had belonged to her late grandmother and wished the hours away. The flowers in her garden perished from the lack of care and her tan faded to pale ivory. If she'd had a little more experience she would have recognized the signs of infatuation but to her the pathology of love was unfamiliar. Her heart had claimed Eric as hers but her mind was not ready to accept it as such so she suffered in silence.

Sookie had plenty of reasons for her suffering. After his long stay at the lab in Oklahoma he'd been left alone to recuperate. Eventually his speech returned to normal and his hair grew back but just last week he had been taken away to the upper level labs where the techs had pocked and prodded him for four days straight. When he'd been returned to his cell he was exhausted and even more disoriented. Sookie had been frightened to see blood on his gurney so she loosened the bonds and shifted his torso a bit. Little puncture marks from silver needles riddled the base of his skull so she knew that whatever was going on it involved Eric's brain. Her biggest fear was that one day there would be so much damage that not even a vampire's natural healing could cure it. Jessica had been subjected to similar treatment and so every time they came for Eric her heart filled with cold dread.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Sookie" Luke called out as soon as she entered the lab. Instead of his usual striped shirt and lab coat he was wearing a stone gray tailored suit and a silk tie. His shoes were polished and his hair was slicked back with gel. It was obvious that he had dressed up for a special occasion.

Sookie nodded in greeting and waited for him to go on.

"There is some really exciting news today. We are getting a rare visit from Steve"

Sookie blinked. "Newlin?"

"Who else? He has been visiting many of the LODI installations making sure we are following our initiatives and meeting our goals. After all we are doing God's work in our own limited fashion"

_More like the devil's work_ she thought. "Will I have to speak to him?"

"There is a chance of that. He likes to intermingle with his subordinates so he might ask you about your job and if you're happy. Be respectful and answer all his questions clearly. I am scheduling a little private demonstration of one of our most interesting studies. Just make sure to have the Sheriff nice and clean for when I need him"

"You are using Mr. Northman again?"

"Oh yes. There have been some very remarkable developments as of late and he is our most promising subject so Steve will want to see him. I'll send Nick to bring him up when its time"

They were going to take him away again. If she couldn't stop them at least she would be with him. "You don't have to. I'll bring him up when you want him."

He patted her on the arm patronizingly. "That's swell but just make sure he is secured nice and tight. Don't want to ruin our demonstration" he called out as he walked away to continue his preparations for the exalted one's visit.

The woman tried to read in his mind to see what he meant but his thoughts were hazy and unclear. She continued on her way to the cells with her mind in turmoil. How was she going to do what she'd promised? How was she going to deliver him to his own personal hell?

She entered his cell carrying a basin of water and a bag of blood in her arms. His eyes were closed but he came awake as soon as she stepped inside. The weekend had been difficult for him and he'd been waiting to feel her presence. A weary smile graced his chapped lips briefly. Eric always felt better when she came to him and it went beyond the care she provided. Sookie set aside her implements and reached a gloved hand across his pale forehead. The soothing touch did a lot to comfort the captive vampire.

"How are you today Mr. Northman?"

"I've rested but I still feel exhausted. I don't think that I am able to replenish the blood that they have been harvesting from me for the past several days."

Sookie nodded in sympathy and tried to think of a way to tell him that she would have to take him upstairs soon. "I've brought some blood. Would you care to have it now?"

"Yes please"

He fed quickly but neatly. Sookie focused on the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he consumed his meal. She wondered how different it would be if he were feeding from a human. It wouldn't be as orderly and from what little she knew of vampires it would probably involved some kind of violent behavior on his part. It was common knowledge that vampires only used humans for blood, sex or to make them do their bidding.

Was this better then? Were they really saving human lives by keeping these predators safely locked away so they could not inflict their hungers on the unwilling populace? Everything she'd been told indicated that this was exactly the case. If she were to meet Eric in the streets he would me more interested in her blood than her touch? And if so could she come to care for the monster while he was free to be exactly that?

She feared that her feelings, whatever they may be, stemmed from his enforced helplessness. It was easier to love him while he was bound and dependant on the little kindness she provided.

Sookie was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice that he'd drained his allotted bag. His eyes were peering at hers with a troubled gleam to them. He'd sensed that he was losing her favor.

"Have I done something to offend you Sookie?" he asked softly. The blood was still coating his lips and his fangs were extended as they always were when he was feeding.

"No. I just lost myself there for a bit." She withdrew the bag and set it aside. "There is something you should know though."

"What is it?"

"I've been informed that Reverend Newlin will be arriving here shortly for a visit. He is interested in seeing you so I will be bringing you upstairs when I get the signal."

He took an unneeded breath. "Ahh so it is the angel that delivers me to my doom. Have I fallen so low that you cannot lift me anymore my Sookie?"

"I'm not an angel."

"To me you have been more than that but I understand. You are just as powerless as I am" he said sadly.

His assumption irritated her. "How do you know that I don't support their actions?"

"Because you don't, because you can't. You are better than those so called men of God that have put aside their most sacred convictions to destroy my kind. I've no illusions on the moral superiority of vampires but we came out to you in good faith only to end up being hunted and destroyed."

It was true, they'd hoped for acceptance but it had backfired. "What about people like Jessica? She was innocent and she was killed by vampires."

"Again I am not trying to excuse the actions of the most aggressive amongst my kind. We are predators but for thousands of years we have gone undetected. This is not because humans are oblivious but because our system depended on willing donors more than coerced victims."

"Then why all the glamouring?"

"To protect our existence. But you're right, some of our donors were reluctant but there have always been those that welcome our attentions and from these we have sired our children. What the Fellowship of the Sun did has made the ritual impossible and thus we have been forced to use more violent measures to survive."

"She was just a girl."

"A girl who was sired by a desperate vampire that she ran from as soon as she woke up. He did not have a chance to feed her or to teach her our ways. The entire process was corrupted and I am sorry for that. Vampires are supposed to care for the children that they make."

He was being honest and so she took a chance. "Have you ever killed those you fed from?"

His eyes darkened considerably as if lost in memories that still bore scars. "Yes when I was newly made I took too much from the humans that my master brought to me. He confined me until I learned better. Will you judge me for that Sookie? Do I deserve to be here tied up like a rabid animal that can only hope for death to end his pain"

There was nothing she could say. She could only stand near his bound form, breathing in the special scent of him, feeling his skin against her body - hard and real and everything she yearned for. He'd been honest with her and because of that she was finally honest with herself.

Eric tilted his head as much as the restraint allowed him and gazed directly at her. There was a new tenseness in his body, a new consideration in his hooded eyes. They regarded each other for several moments. He was bound so hers had to be the first move—she slowly peeled her glove away and with a shaking hand caressed the contour of his lips. His mouth opened against her searching fingers. His fangs were white and gleaming as she pricked her finger against their sharp tips. A single drop of red blood fell beaded on her skin.

If Eric had been human his heart would have stopped. This was the second time he was allowed to taste her blood. He swallowed in anticipation and the crimson drop fell on his waiting tongue.

Sookie stood still as he moaned in pleasure. His uninhibited reaction turned her upside down and made her ache in all her forbidden places. Oh yes this was her Eric and she would do everything to protect him.

TBC.

Happy Halloween. Okay so what did they do to Eric? I have an inkling but I am open to suggestions. Once again I am very happy with all the reviews that this story has received. I'm glad that it has sparked your interest. Please keep reviewing and I will do my best to continue in a more timely fashion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"All I wanted was to know what happened to her. I think I have the right-" the woman began, but Reverend Newlin cut her off.

"Don't say one more word to me. Not one word you treacherous whore"

"I'm not a whore and I haven't done anything to deserve you saying that" she murmured under her breath.

When the Reverend heard what she'd said he gave her a sideways look of such contempt that Sarah tightened her lips and swallowed uneasily. These days it was better to just do what he wanted.

After a long ride over a newly paved road, the black Maybach 62 glided down a side street into the part of Shreveport that housed a variety of large block-like buildings that served as warehouses for the business district. After a few more minutes the warehouses gave way to the Light of Day Institute research labs. At the sight of the modern gray building with its dark treated windows Reverend Newlin felt some of his anger dissipate. This lab had been one of his first major accomplishments and even now that there were many more scattered around the United States, this particular one represented the apex of his vision.

Steve Newlin saw himself as a prophet that had the means to bring his vision forward. The labs played an integral part of that plan.

The driver parked the car in the large private lot and got out of the vehicle. He went to Sarah's side and helped her rise from her seat. There was some pleasure in the task as the woman was quite attractive and her pink designer suit made her look soft and feminine. She also smelled very nice, he noted, and her makeup was flawless. Sarah Newlin would make a pretty picture if only she didn't look so miserable.

The reverend of the other hand was a master at concealing his true emotions and looked unperturbed as if he hadn't just cast doubt on his wife's fidelity. He flicked an imaginary speck off his custom made suit and ran a hand over his perfectly combed light brown hair. His clear grey eyes shifted to his wife's form. It was apparent that she was the more attractive of the pair with him being so lanky and sallow looking.

Nevertheless, she was lucky to have him or so Steve felt. He was the leader of a thriving movement and his personal wealth was quite substantial. Soon enough he would be ready to enter larger arenas where his influence would grow until he would be one of the most powerful men in the world. He had no doubts of this. It was his destiny and he was more than ready.

The driver stood in front of him waiting for orders. Steve glanced at his watch. It was nearly 11.a.m. "We will be here for a couple of hours at least. I will text you to bring the car to the front"

Henry nodded and wished them a pleasant visit. Only Sarah acknowledged his courtesy.

The reverend walked towards the building with his wife by his side. At the entrance the automatic doors opened with a swish and they stepped into a well lit atrium with a large plaque with the Fellowship's logo at its center. It rose three floors up that could be seen from the first. A curbed staircase was set against the wall furthest from the door and it led to the walkways that flanked the administrative offices and the labs.

They were greeted by a tall, well dressed man with slicked back hair. "Reverend Newlin- it's an honor sir"

Steve pasted on his trademark smile. "Ahh yes, Luke MacDonald. How nice to see you again son."

The LODI manager bowed respectfully and turned to Reverend Newlin's wife. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah and Luke had met in one of the spiritual retreat camps that the Fellowship sponsored. He remembered her as a bright, enthusiastic girl who was good at sports and harmless flirting.

She gave him a halfhearted smile that did not reach her eyes. Luke wondered what was going on with them but decided it was best to ignore it.

"Well I believe you wanted to tour the facilities so I think we should begin with the upper level labs and travel down to the holding cells. We do have a demonstration scheduled in about two hours so I will do my best to show you all there is to see in that allotted time."

Steve nodded. "That is most kind brother Luke. Sarah?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. MacDonald. I am sure we shall enjoy your hospitality."

The trio walked towards the elevators. Sarah's pace was slower and she crossed her arms around herself. A chill had descended on her as soon as she had stepped into the building and she did not what it could mean.

XxXxXxXx

She'd just finished cleaning her vampire charge when the door to his cell slid open and a young woman with thick brown hair and glasses stepped inside wheeling in a white medical utility cart. Eric's gaze turned wary and Sookie placed a soothing hand on his shoulder instinctively.

"Yes?"

The girl cleared her throat and looked straight at Sookie ignoring the vampire altogether. "I'm Luna Garza from Security. I've been told to assist you in taking the subject to the meeting room. They will need him shortly"

Sookie turned to Eric.

"Are you ready?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. Luna punched the combination on the cart's keypad and unlocked the second drawer.

"Whenever we transport the subjects get sedated but they specifically asked us not to do so he has to use this for safety's sake" she said while removing a black sensory deprivation hood from the drawer. Sookie's stomach turned at the dreadful-looking apparatus. The leather was thick, heavily padded and had three padlocked straps on its circumference.

"I don't think that's necessary"

Luna shrugged. "It's policy." She turned towards the bound vampire. Her tone was hard and emotionless. "Okay vampire, you can let me put this on you in a peaceful manner or I will inject you with the silver that you know makes you feel like crap for the next several days. Your choice."

"I will wear the infernal hood" he said despondently. Sookie longed to comfort him.

Luna pushed his carefully braided hair down and slid the hood into place. She expertly buckled the straps until it was secure. Sookie felt Eric tense as soon as it was put on and she squeezed his hand lightly.

"What is that supposed to do?"

"It was developed by the labs to completely rob the subject of any external stimuli. We threaded it with silver cloth to work on vampires. He can't see, hear or smell anything right now. And without his highly developed senses he is pretty much subdued right now. Also he can't bite over the leather which is a very good thing for us. Now help me bag him"

Luna pulled out a heavy black rubberized sheet with fitted endings and straps. She expertly covered the vampire so that he was completely immobilized and directed Sookie to buckle the straps.

"There all finished. Let's wheel him out."

Only a small strip of his neck was visible under the heavy restraining gear. Sookie focused on the pale flesh as she and Luna wheeled the gurney to the elevator. There was something strange about the woman. Her thoughts were fuzzy and impossible to read but she did get the sense that this woman flew quite often and not on a necessarily on Jet Blue.

The elevator stopped on the second floor with a ding. Luna stepped out and pulled the gurney onto the hallway. A group of lab technicians heading towards the cafeteria looked at their cargo curiously but kept on walking.

Sookie refused to think about what she was doing as she looked down on him. How could he stand this? How could she? Just like Eric had said she was delivering him to his doom bound and helpless.

The room that they entered was set like a college lecture hall done in white and pale grey. Long tables and chairs were placed on a dark wood pitched floor so that even those in the back could see the presentation. There was a large desk and chair that had been pushed to one of the corners of the room. It was obvious that Eric was supposed to take center stage.

Luna and Sookie set the gurney in its assigned spot and the latter quickly removed the sheeting that kept Eric immobile. Her hands trembled a bit at the buckles but she managed to get the restrictive material off him and put in on top of the desk. A visible shudder went through Eric's pale body. It was obvious that he suffered in this form of restraint.

"Can I remove the hood?"

"Go ahead. It is only meant for transport. I have to step out for a bit anyway. Just be careful"

Sookie waited until she left before her small hands made quick work of the locks. She pulled off the hood taking care not to take any of his hair with it and threw it onto the floor.

"Eric!"

He was staring straight ahead and taking deep unneeded breaths to assuage his anxiety. Whatever sanity he'd held on through his torture was nearly exhausted. Sookie turned his head towards her forcibly.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes darted to her and then went back to nothingness.

"Listen you have to stay strong. I know that this type of treatment can wear down anybody even a vampire but this won't last forever I promise you."

"I'll die soon" he managed between gasps.

"No. I won't let them kill you like they did Jessica. I'll find a way. There is something I haven't told you about myself but it will help me get you out of here.

It was an effort to calm himself down but he stilled his panicky breathing. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet but it will make a difference. All I need you to do is hold on and I will come up with something to get you out of here."

His eyes were uncertain but he nodded. She'd offered a little bit of hope and it made him feel better.

Luna returned bringing in a large metal box that she put on the desk. From inside she took a syringe case and laid it to the side. Sookie could see there was a viscous pink liquid in one of the syringe's barrel.

Sookie had never seen that substance before. "What is that?"

"Don't know or care. I was told to bring this here and leave it for them" she turned around "Listen Sookie word of advice: don't ask too many questions."

In that moment the doors opened and Luke stepped inside. A pretty blond woman and a plain looking man followed him. Sookie recognized his face from the television almost immediately. It was the famous Reverend Newlin.

"A good afternoon to both of you ladies" he addressed Luna and Sookie but his eyes were on the bound vampire. "And this would be Sheriff Northman I presume?"

Luke answered him. "He most certainly is reverend and this is Luna Garza from security and Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

Steve plastered on a fake smile. "Miss Stackhouse it is a pleasure. I know you brother very well. A more intelligent young man I've yet to meet."

Sookie swallowed her laughter. Intelligent was not something she would ever equate with her brother but she went along with it. "Thank you sir."

Steve turned to the Lab manager. "Well Luke I daresay we are ready for your presentation. I am eager to see the progress you have made with this creature of darkness."

TBC.

Too much Eric Torture/ Angst? Let me know and I will tone it down because I can get carried away with it. Also before you ask there is something about Sarah which may or may not play heavily into the plot of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Luna left the building at exactly six and drove her late model Toyota down the route to her rented studio apartment in Bossier City. It was still light out but the full moon was just beyond the late afternoon clouds. She'd been feeling it in the prickling of her skin all day.

It was going to be a blood moon or as her grandmother called it: _Luna de Sangre._ There would certainly be a lot of that tonight.

She drove past the turn that would take her to her home and instead took the highway that led her away from the city to a more rural area. Luna had only been to her destination once before but she'd an excellent sense of direction and never got lost.

By the time she arrived at the Wildlife Preserve it was already dusk. She quickly shed her jacket and sweater keeping only her white tank top. Her gold crucifix went into the glove compartment where her non-prescription glasses rested already. Like all shifters Luna had perfect vision.

There were about a dozen cars already parked in the brush. Luna saw Alcide's truck as well as Maria-Star's baby blue hatchback. They were about half a mile away probably taking their clothes off or engaging in a little pre-hunt sex. A familiar twinge of jealously went through her. Everyone here paired off but not with a shifter.

Disappointment aside she had to survive and allying herself with the wolves was the only way she could think off. These were dangerous times for anyone who differed from the norm and there was strength, if not understanding, in numbers. So what if no wolf would have her. She wasn't there for a date after all.

But if Alcide did not want her body he most definitely wanted the information she had for him. She approached the leader of the pack with her head down as wont a lesser female. If she'd been bolder and in her wolf form she would be backing into him with her tail up but then again Maria was likely to rip her throat out before she got anywhere.

"Luna" his eyes were already glittering gold. He was really close to transforming and even Maria looked a bit dangerous this close to the moon.

"Packmaster Hervaux I have some intel to report."

"What is it?" he asked testily. It was too close to the change for civility.

"Just as you had predicted Northman provided what they were looking for."

"Damn it. I thought we would have more time. Are you sure?"

"They tried to use it on me and if it wasn't for the full moon they'd likely had succeeded. There was another girl there, Stackhouse's sister, and Newlin's own wife. They tried it with them and apparently it worked. I had to play along otherwise I would not be here now."

"Who was the guinea pig? Newlin?"

"Bastard wouldn't risk himself it until he knew it was perfectly safe. Luke MacDonald had volunteered and he'd been perfecting it for some time. I have to say that it was something to see the vampire's face when he figured what they'd used him for."

Alcide growled and Luna dipped her head repentantly. He was offended at her callousness. "I've known Northman since he was Sheriff. He was pretty decent for a vampire."

"You wouldn't recognize him if you saw him. He has been put through the wringer and then some. The Stackhouse girl's been kind but it's pretty miserable for him and it will probably get worse now that they know that he is viable. What shall we do now?"

"I have to let the others know. We have some allies in New Orleans that may be of help. You will make yourself available to brief them on what you have." It wasn't a request.

"As you wish but what about Northman?"

"Is there any chance that we could pull him out? I would like to have him looked at by our people to figure out what makes him such prime material for Newlin's research."

"That's a pretty tall order. I could create a diversion and guarantee some security glitch but you'd have to send someone pretty gutsy to enter the lion's den just like that. Not to mention that there would have to be someone that can handle the vamp without him going berserk the first chance he gets."

Alcide looked upset but resolute. "I see your point. Then we have no choice. You will arrange it."

"I will. It'll make it seem like an accident like for that redheaded vampire. After all they'd done to him he would probably welcome it."

"At least he allowed us to learn about their prime directive. They've been telling the public that they're researching cures for immunological disorders." He swallowed hard and pulled off his white tee and jeans. He was already barefooted. Luna saw the ripple in his back and unbuttoned her own jeans and kicked off her sneakers. They were joined by Maria who simply shed her pretty gray sweater dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Alcide turned to her and release a long, throaty howl which was echoed by the rest of the pack.

The Amber moon rose and the werewolves let her ancient magic wash over them Alcide was leading the hunt with Maria running besides him as Luna finished her transformation. She much rather fly but it would be more favorable to hunt with the Long Tooth pack. So she became a sleek red wolf much like Alcide and it was in this form that she trotted into the night.

XxXxXx

New Orleans

Anna woke dizzy and weak. She had a headache, and her throat felt so sore that she was afraid to swallow. She was lying in her comfortable mattress in the light tight attic belonging to her benefactor but for a minute she'd been somewhere cold and sterile.

Moistening her lips carefully she rose and retrieved the fuzzy pink robe that was hanging by an old cheval mirror.

Amelia was sitting in one of her padded patio chairs with a cluster of lit candles on the table before her. The night air was crisp and cool for Louisiana which suited her just fine. She was enjoying the quiet until her erstwhile roommate slid open the screen door and took the opposing chair.

"I thought that today was a special time for witches everywhere. Shouldn't you be collecting eye of newt or grave dust or something like that"

The witch smiled indulgently. "Actually its belladonna that needs to be collected during a full moon and my supply is full up so no need to break out the broom or the eye of newt for that matter."

She didn't even rate a smile from the vampire. In fact Anna was pretty morose.

"You look troubled tonight. Well more so than usual."

Anna rubbed her temples and tried to will the headache away. "It must be this moon. My instincts have been telling me that I need to be outside and find something, maybe someone. I don't know."

"Have you had any images come to you recently? I don't know glimpses of memories maybe?"

"All I see is this white room and the feeling of being trapped inside. Maybe I was interned in a mental hospital at some point in my life or maybe in jail."

"I don't know much about vampires but it is possible that you are getting a message from your maker."

Anna dropped her head in her hands. "How could I possibly discern that?"

The witch thought for a while. "Well there might be a way. My mentor Octavia once mentioned a spell to connect you to your ancestors. Her great-grandmother was this famous seer and Octavia was trying to access some of that power for herself."

"Did it work?"

"Not like she wanted but she got some useful memories including the whereabouts of some pretty valuable jewelry. For a vampire their ancestors would be their makers so it might be possible to access yours and you can finally find out who you are."

Bob the cat chose that moment to jump into the table and sniff out the candles. Anna took the feline by the scruff and flicked it behind her carelessly earning herself an angry hiss. Amelia gave her a pointed look.

"What? I don't like cats even if they are bewitched humans. He's okay. Probably has a few lives left even."

Her companion rolled her eyes "Whatever, so what do you say? Do you want me to try the spell?"

"I don't have very much to lose but if by any chance I get turned into a cat be sure to clean my box regularly and none of that generic litter either."

Amelia smiled sheepishly at her undead houseguest and together they settled to enjoy the blood red moon.

TBC.

See absolutely no Eric torture. Actually while this is going on he is enjoying a warm cup of blood and getting a massage from me. Sorry for getting carried away. I must have been a sadist in another life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The woman that Henry helped into the car was much different than the woman he'd left at the LODI facility almost two and a half hours ago. She no longer had that worried expression on her face; in fact she looked disturbingly blank and her pupils were noticeably dilated. When he greeted her she did not even smile.

Not so Reverend Newlin who looked extremely pleased. He was texting on his phone even before Henry had a chance to close the door after him. Henry had never seen the reverend more animated as his fingers flew through the tiny keyboard. The cheerful bleep confirmed that the messages had been sent.

They were heading towards New Orleans because the Newlins had scheduled a retreat for the leadership tomorrow at the Fellowship of the Sun Center. Newlin and Sarah always arrived early to check on the preparations but Henry doubted that the woman would be much help tonight.

Apparently Newlin realized this too. "Henry I need you to drop Mrs. Newlin at the hotel before we drive to the center."

"Yes sir. Will I be taking Mrs. Newlin to the retreat tomorrow?"

Newlin gave him one of his patented saccharine smiles. "You know Henry I really haven't decided. Maybe it will be best for Sarah to return to Dallas. She's been neglecting our home in her quest to take a more active role in the Fellowship. My father frowned on women feeling so entitled and I happen to agree."

Henry chanced a look at Sarah but her face remained a vacant mask. The reverend brought his hand up and swept her hair away from her face almost tenderly. "Dear wife like this you are perfect."

The hand fell away but the woman remained unmoved. "God doesn't like sourpusses so smile for me Sarah" he said and Henry watched as the woman twisted her lips into what her husband wanted.

"There you go. There's a good girl. I'm sure we will get along much better now."

A terrible, unsettling feeling settled in Henry's stomach. Something was very wrong.

XxXxXx

Sookie did not make it into her house before her insides churned and she vomited what had been her turkey sandwich into her late grandmother's flowers. Even with an empty stomach she had to brace herself against the urge to keep heaving. It was several minutes later before she finally managed to pull herself into a standing position. Shaking and weak she entered her home.

Any other day she would check her messages or grab some sweet tea from the fridge. Tonight she trudged directly to her bed shedding clothes as she went. The only stop was the bathroom to brush the bitter taste from her mouth.

The heat had gone out so the sheets and quilt were cool to the touch. Sookie didn't care and climbed between them, burying herself in their familiar softness. Their count thread was low but after several washes they were as comfortable as silk.

She lay there with her eyes shut and her face pressed against her pillow. She couldn't even cry which was too bad because it might help relieve the intense headache she was experiencing. It was the result of the sudden fortifying of her shields against the mental onslaught she'd experienced earlier.

Now she knew what the LODI labs were really doing and it wasn't researching alternative treatments to several diseases it was something sinister and immoral. Under the leadership of Reverend Newlin they'd let themselves become like the monsters they've been pursuing.

In their research they'd discovered that unlike previously believed vampires were not altogether dead. Although most internal organs like the heart and lungs maintained themselves in a stasis-like condition the brain remained pretty active but did not need the oxygen it once fed on. The lab in Oklahoma City had mapped the brain patterns of vampires until they isolated the area that gave them the ability to glamour a human being and insert their own will into them. Once they knew what to look for they subjected dozens of vampires to the tissue subtraction that had left Eric in a confused panic for several days. Yet, what they harvested from the subjects was not viable until they got to Eric's sample that for some reason could be fused to a regular human brain. Luke MacDonald had volunteered and he'd been the first person whose brain had been hybridized with Eric's.

Luke could now glamour anyone to do his bidding but since he idolized Steve Newlin he was in reality just following his orders. He'd demonstrated what he'd been able to do to his hero.

He'd turned on Luna first forcing her to kneel before him. The tough security guard had adopted a blank look and followed his direction. Sookie and Sarah had been horrified and only Eric's presence kept the former from bolting out the door. She wanted to see the full extent of their depravity. The vampire had roared in anger at their intrusion but then Luke forced Luna to sedate him so that he was immobile but awake.

With Steve's validation, Luke had done something he'd wanted since laying eyes on Sookie. He'd ordered her to take off her clothes and let herself be groped by him. Sookie had a moment of panic. She'd been able to block the glamour but if she revealed that she could there was no doubt in her mind that she would be killed. The girl swallowed her pride and removed her top and pants all the while trying to replicate Luna's dazed expression. Luke grabbed her body and pressed her chest against his while forcing his tongue inside her pliant mouth. She felt violated but forced herself to comply with his unwelcomed attention until satisfied he released her. Newlin was smirking at her all the while holding on to a crying Sarah.

It was she who bore the brunt of their cruelty.

Sookie had to keep herself from gagging as Newlin calmly told is wife that he indeed had ordered her fangbanger sister to be killed and her body dumped in the lake where he did most of his fishing. At Sarah's cry he pushed her to Luke who had immediately ordered her to calm down and listen to her husband. She was to stop her campaign to play a more active role in the fellowship and instead devote herself to being a good wife who stayed home and did not make any demands on his precious time. Sarah nodded her coerced compliance.

Both men had congratulated themselves at their success. Luke told Sookie to put on her clothes and take back the subject to his cell. She was to forget everything she'd seen and been made to do. The reverend did not say anything but his eyes were glued to Eric's body. Sookie ventured with her own mind and saw that he would order Eric to be sent back to Oklahoma City permanently so that they could harvest his brain tissue as soon as it regenerated. He would be the next beneficiary of Mr. Northman's considerable gift. He wondered what else could be taken from the vampire. What other powers did he hold the key to?

TBC.

I have absolutely no background in anything resembling the scientific field so forgive me for the weak explanations. Please continue with the reviews. Let's just say that I tend to update the fic that readers are more enthusiastic about.

P.S. to those who are wondering. Anna is Pam and Ben is Glory. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sick feeling remained in her stomach and the terrible headache did not ease. She downed three aspirins with a glass of club soda and forced herself out the door.

The Louisiana sunshine hurt her eyes and she all but ran to her car which made the headache that much worse. As she drove through the route that would lead her to Shreveport her dread grew even more. How could she go and pretend nothing had happened? She'd been violated and what was worse she now knew what they were really trying to accomplish and she was helping them do so. Then there was Eric whose fate was as awful as she could imagine. She'd promised herself to help him but what could she really do for him?

She got to the lab and parked her car in its usual spot. Some fumbling with the glove compartment produced her little used sunglasses which she perched on her nose to help with the newfound light sensitivity. Whatever Luke had tried to do to her was especially powerful, the shielding had stressed her reserves greatly.

Just like any other day Sookie entered through the main door. She was dismayed to see Luke perched by the reception area wearing his usual lab coat. He smiled and motioned for her to come to come to him. Sookie's stomach rebelled and she thought that she might vomit in the middle of the hall.

"Good morning Sookie. You look particularly pretty tonight except for those shadows under you eyes. You didn't get a good night sleep did you?"

The bile rose in her throat. "I wasn't feeling well. Actually I'm still feeling slightly sick."

He patted her on the shoulder. His face emoted faux concern. "Well that's just too bad. Why don't you take tomorrow and the next couple of days off? I can call someone to take your shift. Actually why don't you take the week? You certainly deserve it."

Sookie nodded and continued on to the elevator and the basement. She had to lean against one of the metal doors and breathe deeply until her stomach calmed down.

She purposely left Eric's cell to the very last occupying herself with the other unfortunate residents of the lab. As per usual most did not react to her presence except to coldly glare at her. One particularly difficult vampire named Antoine Bonnett still hissed at her when she tried to run the cleansing wipe through his body. He'd managed to nick her once before and she would probably have a scar if not for Eric who had licked her wound closed.

He was in top form that day. She guessed that they had drawn blood recently. He really hated when the techs used their suctioning syringes to access blood that for the most part did not flow. Apparently he'd decided that she was a suitable scapegoat for his misery.

And her headache did not let up.

Sighing she braced herself and quickly ran the wipe across his caramel colored skin. His fangs elongated and if it wasn't for the band holding his neck to the gurney he would have bitten her again.

"Please stop Mr. Bonnett, I had nothing to do with what happened to you earlier."

The hiss grew even louder and she caught some Creole expletive directed at her. "I don't know what you said but my Gran would probably stake you for cursing at a lady not that I feel like one after yesterday."

He stopped and glared angrily at her. She did not know if he understood English but she continued to speak to him.

"Thank you. It's just that I have this headache and I'm doing my best really but everything is so wrong. I don't have a clue about what I'm going to do but I can't stay here and pretend that everything is fine when it isn't"

The vampire looked a little less angry but more annoyed. Sookie blinked back her tears and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of a captive audience. I'll shut up now."

The fangs retracted and he shut his eyes.. In the lab the daily cycles of the vampires were all askew. Many vampires slept at night choosing to remain awake when the techs were using their bodies or the attendants were taking care of their needs. Apparently today Mr. Bonnet had chosen to go to sleep before he fed.

Sookie let him rest figuring she owed him after forcing him to listen to her. She would return later in the day with his bagged blood. Now it was Eric's turn.

XxXx

Eric twisted his neck in her direction as soon as she entered his cell. Sookie had his meal with her but his gaze did not leave her face. She thought he looked worried.

"Are you alright Sookie?" he asked softly.

Sookie nodded but at the same time a sharp pain shot up her temples. She grimaced and almost dropped the bag of blood on the floor. Eric's eyes narrowed and he motioned that he wanted her closer.

"Do you know what happened to you yesterday?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

He sighed loudly. "I thought so. I'm sorry that you had to go through that and I couldn't stop them."

"It must have been difficult for you too."

"Having Newlin that close to me and being unable to give him his due was as bad as the worst torture I've endured. However, all that paled at seeing you mistreated as you were. I will drain them for what they've done."

For some reason this gave her a warm feeling in her belly. "I'm alright. It's just that ever since then this headache has not let up. I feel sick and weak. I don't know what's wrong with me."

He licked his lips and she would later swear that he was debating whether or not to trust her. "I think I can help you with that."

"How so?" she said wincing at another stab of pain.

"Drink my blood."

"What?" she gasped.

"Your psyche has been overwhelmed and the damage is manifesting itself physically. My blood will heal you."

"But wouldn't that turn me vampire?"

"No. You need to have been drained beforehand to be made vampire Sookie. All my blood will do is make you feel better. Please let me do this for you."

She did not know why but she assented. His fangs descended and before she could say anything he punctured his own tongue with them. As his mouth filled with blood he beckoned to her.

As in a trance she leaned over him. His lips looked soft and delicious. She pressed her own against them as his blood filled her mouth. The rich, sweet liquid travelled down her throat and into her body enveloping cell by cell making each burst with energy. His wounded tongue explored the crevices of her mouth erasing all traces of Luke's forced kiss, claiming her. Sookie had never felt more alive.

At last she broke the kiss and stood over him with her eyes closed trying to gather her bearings. Crazy Sookie, lonely Sookie, it had been her first real kiss.

Much later when she returned to Mr. Bonnett's cell with his blood in tow she was surprised to hear him return her greeting in perfect English. She was even more surprised that he let her feed him without any incident.

"I'm glad that you decided that I wasn't here to hurt you" she told him as she was about to leave.

"I know that _fanm_. You belong to Northman now and I am not going to risk crossing him even if he is a prisoner like me."

She felt the blood insider of her turn to icy sludge. He'd lied to her.

TBC.

Just like I promised the more reviews I get the faster I write. Hold on to your metaphorical hats because next chapter is a big one and we finally move the story away from the lab at least for the time being. Thank you for reviewing and keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Al mal paso darle prisa._

That would have been her mother's advice. It roughly translated into if you are forced to take a bad step do it now so you won't have to suffer the knowledge of what you were about to do.

Luna was her mother's daughter so she finished overriding the security cameras to automatically purge their footage in about twenty minutes. This gave her enough time to get to the holding cells and inject him with the liquid silver nitrate. It was the first time she'd done it this way. She'd killed Jessica by changing the steel hypodermic needle to be used for her lumbar puncture to a silver one. Luna hadn't wanted to destroy the young vampire but she'd remembered that they'd met before and it was possible that she knew of her association with Alcide. The packmaster had ordered her not to take any chances so Jessica had to go.

And now another vampire was to meet the same fate.

It was the ideal time. At two in the morning the lab was deserted except for the security detail and a couple of techs that were passed out in the upstairs lounge waiting for it to be five so that they could check on some tissue samples that they had growing in a petri dish.

Luna knew that she was running out of time. She'd received a secured email outlining the procedure for Northman's transfer to the Oklahoma lab. It was to take place in the afternoon so that left only tonight to carry out her orders. Unlike Jessica who had been a risk to Luna's cover, Northman was a risk to the entire operation itself because he'd provided them with the means to garner even more power. What the wolves and every other shifter knew was that just like the Fellowship had gone after the vampires it was a given that they would be the next target. The Fellowship needed to be destroyed and the best way to do it was from the inside.

Earlier she stowed the capped syringe inside Northman's cell. It had been easy because Sookie had gone home early and she'd been asked to look in on the vampires until the next shift could get there. The holding cell pavillion would be deserted now. She checked the camera's and saw that the other security guard was out back enjoying his third cigarette of the night. It was now or never.

She shed her clothes and after a moment of intense concentration she shifted into a small green moth that flew into the air vents. Luna's excellent sense of direction followed her through all her forms and a few minutes later she emerged from the vent located in the ceiling of the vampire's cell. The insect landed delicately in the tiled floor and in less than a breath Luna stood in front of the bound vampire.

The nude woman slid her hand under the gurney and retrieved the silver-filled syringe. She uncapped it and leaned over the sleeping man to get access to the aorta. A werewolf who was also a physician had told her that this was the best way to guarantee death a quick untraceable death.

She'd just located it and was about to plunge the needle when in a flash his eyes opened and a hand came up to grab her by the neck. In her panic she dropped the syringe which rolled off the gurney and crashed into the floor. The vampire pulled her to him and she felt his fangs pierce her jugular cruelly.

Eric drank and drank as Luna struggled from under his grip. The powerful shifter blood coursed its way through his veins burning all traces of the blood derivative that they'd kept him on. Pain from the silver cored bonds lessened considerably and he pulled his right hand free from its shackle.

Luna's eyesight dimmed and her body felt numb. Defeated, she stopped struggling and the vampire lifted her off the floor altogether. Her last thought was of how disappointed Alcide would be when he learned of her failure. She should have told him how much he meant to her—how he was her everything.

Eric waited until her heart had slowed down to a sluggish beat before he withdrew his fangs. Sated with her blood he let her drop onto the floor unceremoniously. Then he turned his attention to the band holding his neck in place. A quick but forceful tug and it tore. He made quick work of the rest of his restraints until he was finally free of the infernal gurney that had kept him a prisoner for years.

He lifted Luna's unconscious body and pressed her limp hand on the black scanner that hung on the wall. The apparatus beeped and the green light indicated that it had located her prints amidst its databank. The glass slid open and he stepped out half-dragging and half carrying the shifter. Intuition told him that he had but a few minutes to leave the building so he rushed out of the corridor. If he'd more time he would have considered freeing his fellow inmates if only to create a distraction but he wouldn't risk wasting the precious seconds. Luna's handprint opened every sealed door until at last he was in the lobby.

The space was brightly lit but empty. Eric's sharp eyes scanned the area. He had assumed that the door would be guarded even this late but he'd apparently been wrong. Without losing his grip on the woman, he pressed the handicapped button and the double doors parted.

The night was cool and Eric took a deep, unneeded breath of air that was not stale with the smell of chemicals and disinfectant. Before him lay the institute's well-lit private lot with its state-of-the-art security cameras zooming right and left. There were a few cars parked but he did not need a vehicle to get around. Briefly, he considered leaving Luna slumped by the entrance but on the day she'd taken him to see Newlin he'd caught the smell of pack in her clothes. If he was to find Pam he might require assistance from Alcide's wolves even if the latter had ordered Luna to end his life. He would bring the little shifter with him and use her to ensure Alcide's compliance.

He balanced her in his arms and took to the sky. His destination determined by an instinct stronger than himself. Eric's blood called to him and he always followed his blood.

XxXxXx

Sookie was restless. She'd been tossing and turning in her bed and no glass of warm soothed her enough to get some sleep. At two she'd given up and gone to sit in the kitchen table nursing a cup of chamomile tea.

It wasn't like she did not know what was troubling her. In fact her source of anxiety had a name and a face. He was in her mind and her blood literally.

For the millionth time Sookie wished her Gran would be there to guide her. Her own heart was leading her to dangerous path and she could not continue to trust it.

He'd lied to her and all her instincts told her that she should forget him but her blood called out to him and she knew that without a doubt that she would do anything in her power to be with him even in it meant asking for a transfer to the Oklahoma City lab.

A loud sound startled her and her tea sloshed on the table. She set the cup down and tied her pink robe around her body. From the hallway closet door she retrieved her shotgun and carefully stepped towards the front door.

TBC.

More coming soon. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

New Orleans

Whatever Amelia was burning in that pewter cylinder had Anna's eyes watering which was very annoying to the vampire. The fact that she was lying nude in the middle of a field while her benefactor chanted in Latin increased the level of annoyance to brand new heights.

"Clear your mind Anna. Otherwise it's not going to work." The witch urged her between phrases.

Anna closed her eyes and tried to ignore the world around her. The blades of grass were slightly damp and were making her skin itchy. She wiggled a bit to ease the discomfort.

"Anna!"

"Ok. Fine. Sorry. Clear mind- heard you the first ten times."

She tried again and this time she managed to slow down her thoughts until the irritations no longer registered. Amelia's soothing words washed over her and then nothingness.

_The faint pool of lighting around a lamp post caught her attention as did the damp cobblestones on which she stood. _

_Anna gasped and looked about her. Even with the gaslight the street was pretty dark and cold. She drew her woolen cloak about her and pulled out her gloves from her black crocheted reticule. Her momma always said that a lady was always known by her possession of gloves and a handkerchief. She'd left the latter with Charles tonight but at least she still had the gloves._

_But she wasn't a lady anymore. Along with her handkerchief she'd given Charles something a lot more significant. If her momma found out she would no doubtless be sent to the convent or worse to her aunt in Cornwall. The girl cringed at the thought of this most terrible punishment but she wasn't sorry. Her life had forced her into this scandalous endeavor. _

_It wasn't that she did not appreciate the advantages provided to her. After all she could just as well have been born the daughter of a scullery maid or been one of those girls who toiled long hours in the sooth blackened factories but her life however comfortable had its own chains which she longed to break. She'd shattered a rather important one just about an hour ago. _

_Anna, no not Anna, Pamela had always yearned for something different. She wanted to be free to give herself to whoever she chose. Hence she had been reckless and allowed her best friend's brother to unhook the tiny pearl buttons in the front of her favorite blue faille dress and unlace her stays and chemise to get to her warm flesh underneath. Down had come her bustled skirt taking her crinoline and drawers until she was naked and writhing underneath his loving attention._

_In that moment life had become something more than a grey industrialized London where the stained glass windows bravely fought the dismal ambiance. A world where Pamela had to keep her voice and her gaze lowered so that her momma could find her a suitable husband and hopefully a title. _

_The months and years ahead spread before her like a terrifying chasm. She would marry and bear a passel of brats who would constrict her as much as her whalebone corset. Teas and society events and the occasional ball would slowly erode the spirited woman until she would no longer remember this night when she'd been free._

_Her unhappy thoughts consumed her so that she missed seeing the tall man in the black overcoat standing underneath a lamppost with his back to her. She was almost upon him when she looked up and caught of glimpse of his bright blond hair tied at the nape with some velvet ribbon. _

"_Excuse me sir" she said as she side swept him. _

"_Going somewhere Pamela?"_

_She turned around quickly causing her feathered bonnet to drop in her head releasing a blond wave from the hastily pinned up mass. The lock rested on her pale cheek. _

"_How do you know my name?"_

_His voice was strong and rang clear in the night. "I know everything about you. I know what you do, what you think, what you yearn for every single night."_

"Are you going to rob me? I don't have but a few shillings but you're welcome to them."

"I don't want your money Pamela. I want something more important than that"

Her breath caught in her throat. "What do you want?"

"I want you" he said and flashed towards her with his fangs drawn. Pamela did not have a chance to scream and later she wouldn't want to.

Amelia's warm hand was sweeping the hair off her brow. They were still in that field but the witch had covered her body with a picnic blanket from the trunk of her car.

"Anna? Are you okay?" 

The vampire's eyes blinked open and gazed upon the anxious woman. She wanted to sink her fangs into that wonderful jugular and feel the blood run down her mouth and into her insides warming her cold body in its wake. But now wasn't the time to indulge her desires. She still needed the witch's help if she was to find her master.

"Not Anna" she whispered instead. Her throat fell dry and scratchy from the incense.

"What?"

"I'm not Anna. I'm Pam."

XxXxXx

She put the rifle down, opened the door and stepped out in to the night. Her heart beat so hard she could scarcely find breath to speak.

Quick as a vampire who had drunk his fill of shifter blood Eric reached her, took her wrists in his iron grip, and hauled her up against his naked chest. His loose blond hair haloed around her upturned face and she felt almost faint. He was so tall and his presence filled her with inexplicable emotion.

"How I've longed to this my little Sookie. Now I can finally make you mine."

His words brought her back to reality. She jerked her wrists free and took several hurried steps backward, placing enough distance between her and him.

"How is it that you're here? I don't understand."

"After years at the mercy of my torturers the stars aligned for me and I took a chance" he said with a broad, knowing smile.

Awareness hit her like cold water. "I've been loosening the bonds around your hands."

"Yes you have but it wasn't until tonight that I was able to take advantage of the fact and earn my freedom."

"Why did I do that?" she whispered.

"I don't know my dear one but I am confident that it pained you to see me in such a pitiful state and you wanted to ease my discomfort. I thank you for that."

Sookie went to seat in the porch bench and he followed suit. The woman did not dare to look at him and the vampire felt a little troubled by the fact. He'd gotten used to commandeering all her attention when in her presence.

"I won't hurt you my Sookie. You were the only source of light in my imprisonment."

She shook her head as to clear her jumbled thoughts. "Why are you really here?"

He took a deep breath of the late autumn air. "I am here to beseech you for sanctuary. After being gone for so long I've no idea if there are any allies available to me. There is only a matter of time before the Fellowship begins to hunt me down like a beast and I need a place to hide until I can think of what to do."

"I see. How long will I have to shelter you?"

The vampire hissed at the chill that he detected in her tone. "A few days at most. I know that I am asking you to put yourself at risk for me but I've nowhere else to turn to."

Sookie nodded and rose from her seat to return inside. As she passed him he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "What is it? Doesn't it please you to see me free?"

"Yes. No one deserves what they were doing to you."

"Then why are you closing yourself to me? I don't understand. Was your kindness directly associated to my helplessness? Do you want to return me to my captors so that you can lament at my misery?"

"No, of course not."

"Tell me then."

"You lied to me and your being here confirms it."

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She tried pushing away from him but his arms were a cage. "You made me drink your blood and it has connected me to you. I asked you if there would be any effects and you denied it. I can't trust you."

Understanding gleamed in Eric's blue eyes. He sighed and looked directly into hers. The telepath felt the familiar twinge of vampire glamour wash over her and her shield rose to meet it. "If you won't trust me then you will have to yield to me."

TBC.

I rewrote this last part three times and I still think that it needs something else. However, my time is limited for this week and I want to try to update my other two stories before I fall into the void that is prepping a Thanksgiving dinner. So forgive me if it's not what you expected. On a related matter I am very grateful for the 53 reviews that last chapter has garnered. Please keep them coming and have a nice holiday if applicable.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The vampire considered the woman in his arms. Her eyes were shiny with hurt at his betrayal reminding him that she'd been kind to him when everyone else had treated him like an animal. He'd been at his most helpless and she'd not exploited it as others had. With a grim smile he let her go and dropped his mesmerizing gaze.

"I do apologize Miss Stackhouse, it seems that my manners have suffered as much I have. I won't trouble you any longer except to ask that you do not tell Newlin's men that you saw me tonight." He said as he turned to walk away.

Her voice rang loud in the night "Wait!"

He stopped midstride. "Yes?"

Sookie's answer was carried in a breathy sigh that Eric felt across his entire body. "You can stay"

The vampire's face softened slightly. It seemed that Sookie was not as willing to give up on him even if she didn't fully trust him. This was a rare thing indeed.

"Thank you."

They stood facing each other deeply uncomfortable in the situation they found themselves in. Sookie who was to risk everything she had to shelter a fugitive most would consider a monster. And Eric whose forced dependence upset his pride but not his survival instinct. He was very much aware that his ordeal had taxed his body in ways that he was yet to discover. After years of being tortured and kept from proper nourishment his vampire abilities were severely compromised. The short flight from Shreveport to Bon Temps had tired him and he needed a secure place to rest.

Sookie read the exhaustion in his countenance and led him towards the open doorway. The vampire followed but was prevented from following her inside by an invisible barrier which blocked his access. He was mortified that he'd forgotten about that particular limitation which was the bane of his kind.

"I can't enter your home unless you invite me in" he said sullenly.

"Huh?"

A sigh. "Please invite me in."

"Mr. Northman, will you please come in?"

The barrier lifted and he was inside her home. He took in the trappings of the modest farmhouse with its aged furniture and faded flowery wallpaper. Everything was clean and smelled nicely which was very pleasing to someone who'd been subjected to harsh chemical smells for years. He took in deep breath; yes he could heal in a place like this. He would reclaim his strength and then his enemies would pay for what they'd done to him.

"I have a spare room that you can use. There is only one window and the curtains are pretty thick but I can hang a quilt just to be on the safe side."

He nodded grateful for her concern and she continued.

"As for blood… well there is me" she said and her hand travelled to her throat nervously.

"As delectable as you are my dear one there is no need for you to sacrifice yourself. I've fed well and it is likely to carry me over for a few days and if not there is another I can get my sustenance from."

"Who?"

"Miss Garza who is currently recovering under your porch."

Her heart became a lead weight. "What did you do to her?"

"Much less than what she would have done to me. Don't worry she is alive albeit very much weakened by the blood loss." 

Sookie was out the door before he finished speaking. She rushed down the wooden steps and pushed aside the broken down lattice board cloaking the space under her porch. There amidst her spare garden hose lay the nude and unconscious form of the lab's security guard.

"Oh my God Luna. Eric help me get her out!"

Eric was making himself comfortable on Sookie's sofa and had no interest in the shifter-bitch. "She's fine where she is."

"Help me—Now!"

"Fine"

Calling on the last few reserves of his energy, the vampire rose and retrieved the shifter setting her down in the sofa he'd vacated. Sookie tried to shake her into awareness but Luna remained inert.

"I think your feeding off her made her sick. Her skin is terribly hot."

"Shifters run warmer than normal humans. It has something to do with having a faster metabolism." 

She blinked at him. "Shifter?"

"Oh yes. Miss Garza is another type of monster as Steve Newlin says. She can change her body into any animal of her choosing including the moth that she became earlier tonight in an attempt to send me to my final death."

"She made herself into a moth to kill you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was the form that allowed her to enter my cell without getting caught on tape. Once there she attempted to inject me with some silver based substance that would have poisoned me to death. I was able to overpower her and thus I am still standing."

"Why would she do that?"

He shrugged. "I presume it was an edict from the pack that she runs with. She must have let them know of Newlin's plans for me which would place the supernatural community at risk. I have to say that I don't blame them as I would have done the same if roles had been reversed."

"You would kill just like that?"

"I am a vampire Miss Stackhouse and Miss Garza is a shifter. We do what we must to protect ourselves and our kind. Don't ever forget that."

XxXxXx

He couldn't sleep. Maria-Star was lying besides him snoring softly. He was grateful that she was such a sound sleeper that his restlessness had not woken her.

Luna should have reported to him hours ago but his secure cell phone remained silent. He'd made her memorize the number so that she could reach him without others learning of their connection. She was far too valuable an asset to risk exposing her.

Alcide found it ironic that the members of his pack considered Luna inferior to them. Shifters were not true wolves and thus could not hold positions of power in the pack. She was tolerated but not embraced and considered disposable. He himself had perpetrated this notion so that when he trusted her with the mission, his wolves had not been offended. They believed that the packmaster did not want to hazard anyone truly valuable. What they didn't know was that Alcide had more faith in her than any other member of his pack. Hence the silence on her end was deeply troubling.

Had she destroyed the vampire? Luna was strong but he knew full well of Northman's capabilities. The creature was a formidable adversary even if he was weakened by his years in the lab. Would he have been able to garner enough strength to take on Luna? He prayed that this hadn't been the case.

Could her cover have been blown? Alcide knew that she would never reveal her connection to him but the Fellowship of the Sun could be brutal in their methods. Luna did not deserve to be abandoned and yet this would be what his wolves would expect of him. They would never risk themselves for a mere shifter.

Would he?

TBC.

Thank you for your kind reviews and your patience. I know that this chapter seems like filler but we will soon get into the thick of things as all the parts come together for a common purpose. Three guesses as to what that'll be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His blatant callousness made her uneasy but Sookie kept her promise and showed him to a pretty, pastel hued room with a full bed occupied by a large stuffed bunny. At his grin she blushed and set about to remove the long-eared intruder.

"This used to be my room before my Gran died. It doesn't get direct light and if we cover the window you'll be okay."

Eric sat down on the bed testing its softness. The springs sank a few inches under his weight and he had to shift a little to accommodate them. Sookie held her rabbit close to her. Its pink fur tickled her nose.

"I know the mattress is a little old. I've been meaning to replace it but there has never been enough money." She said apologetically.

Eric shook his head and patted the mattress. "It's more than fine. It just seems odd to be sleeping in a bed and not strapped down to a hard gurney."

The bunny got a quick, furtive hug. "I'm sorry that you had to endure that. What they did to you was inhuman."

He looked up at her and his gaze grew distant and dark. His voice lost in his memories had a hypnotic quality to it. "Did you know that they kept me chained up in a metal box in the first few months after my capture? The lid would only come off when they needed my body for one of their tests. I never knew when those would come so I was literally and figuratively in the dark."

"My God" horror was thick in her voice.

Ignoring her distress he continued. "They cut into my veins to map my circulatory system and clamped open the arterial walls with silver to study my heart. They chipped my bones and sliced up organ tissue to put under their microscope slides. One particularly sadistic brute wanted to see how long my limbs would take to regenerate so they removed my arms and legs at the same time. He did multiple times as to be certain that his observations were valid or because he got off on my screams. I really don't know."

"Please stop."

Eric saw that the girl was clutching her childhood friend in her arms. Her eyes were tightly shut and she looked like she was about to scream. Even with all she'd seen she really hadn't accepted reality yet. She was so young. "Tell me my Sookie, what do you know about vampires?"

The girl lifted her face slowly and he could distinguish the tears at the corner of her lashes. She really did not want to continue their conversation but for him she would even if her words were shaky.

"They are creatures who rise at night to drink the blood of the living"

"That definition makes us little more than animals. What does the Fellowship say about the undead?"

Her mouth tightened and she took a deep, calming breath. "Vampires are soulless demons that are motivated only by desires. They have no loyalty and cannot feel anything human like love."

The vampire laughed without any humor. "That's even worse. We go from dumb creatures to the scourges of hell. I admit that I've often given in to my baser instincts and that my devotion extends only to my childe however I am no closer to damnation than Reverend Newlin himself."

"Yes" she whispered.

"Vampires are no better and no less than humans. We are violent, egotistical and ruthless but so are many among you. My nature is predatory but for the past years I was the prey that was consumed bit by bit."

"I saw what they did to you. I was there."

"You only saw the aftermath of what I endured. The procedures that you were a witness to involved little more than simple data collection but they were careful to keep their true perversions secreted."

Sookie was silent and he realized just how much his words were affecting her. He stopped talking then and held out his hand which she took nervously. A slight pull and she was ensconced in his arms. She gave a little gasp but settled as he began to nuzzle her.

"How warm you are my Sookie. I'd all but given up hope that I would hold a woman in my arms ever again."

She blinked and wiped her tears away with her hand. "I don't understand how you can say that to me after telling me about what you had to go through."

"I don't enjoy seeing you suffer for something neither of us can help. I like you. Plus, I want to fuck you."

She jumped out of his embrace and glared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"It's been three years." He replied simply given her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not interested in starting up with someone who is just horny at the moment because he hasn't had sex in a long time. I've never set out to be a one-night stand kind of woman."

"Who would want just one night with you?"

"Arrgh. I'm leaving. Hang your own damn quilt in the window"

She left in a huff but not without hearing his muffled laughter behind her. Eric let his body drop in the bed and luxuriated in the softness. Part of him could not believe that he was finally free. He'd tried to remain strong but somewhere along the way his hope had eroded and he'd come to see death as the only true escape to his ordeal. But here he was alive if not whole.

He was smart enough to understand that he would probably never be able to leave the lab completely. It had been too many days where dark despair had engulfed him and his helplessness had infused itself into his psyche. From now on his life would forever be tainted by those years where he went from monster to victim. If he was to go on he knew he would have to reclaim the monster once again.

TBC.

I really, really, really struggled with this chapter. I am fighting a bit of writer's block but I refuse to give in to it hence the mediocre chapter. Please review and send some suggestions my way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dallas, Texas

Reverend Newlin's alarm clock was set to a podcast of himself giving what he considered his best Sunday sermon. At eight each morning his distinctive Texan twang would passionately beseech the almighty to "_help him spread wisdom to those who would let the stroke of evil hands spoil them for eternity"_.

He would lay abed waiting for his eager congregation to take up the chorus of Hallelujahs that framed his every sentence. To him they sounded like a glorious affirmation of his role as a true leader of men fulfilling the Lord's directive.

Oh yes he was special. Only he could bring the glory of the God to cast out the demons from the earth. His hand was mighty and his determination held true. All he needed was that little extra ability that would smooth his course. He had the tools, he had the source and in a few short days he would fulfill his true potential. Newlin almost salivated with anticipation.

The LODI lab at Oklahoma City would have the vampire in its premises today. By tomorrow they would begin harvesting brain tissue from the demon. He was scheduled to travel there the day after and by the end of the week it was likely that he could begin practicing his new gift.

The timing was more than ideal. In a month's time the Fellowship's fiscal year would end and Congress would take up discussions for its continued funding. The reverend planned a few visits to certain congressmen and senators that would prove especially productive for the institution. It was his intention to expand his reach even further. For the past four years he'd been receiving information that convinced him that vampires were not the only demonic creatures blighting society. He was told of men and women who could change their form at will to take up the appearance of wild animals. They would turn into not only wolves but even bats and lions. Such individuals could not be permitted to walk amongst the good people of this world. With additional funding he could begin targeting these dangerous groups.

He was so caught up in his planning that he was very much startled by the ringing of his private phone. His congregation and his employees knew not to disturb during his morning worship unless it was a matter of dire importance. With some trepidation he answered the call.

Luke MacDonald's grave voice on the other end was an indication that something had gone seriously askew with this plans.

"Good morning, Reverend. I am so sorry to disturb you so early. I waited as long as I could since you said that your early mornings are for the Lord…"

"Never mind that. What has happened?"

"It's the sheriff sir. It seems that we have lost him."

A tight vice clamped on the reverend's guts. "What do you mean you lost him? Where is he?"

"Sir… you cannot begin to understand how sorry I am about what has happened. We've always taken all matter of precautions regarding our subjects. In fact the Sherriff was one of our security successes with him being such an old and powerful specimen…"

"Enough with the useless preamble, how did you lose him?"

Luke coughed nervously. "As far as we can tell he just banished from his cell between two and two thirty in the morning. The cameras caught no footage of the event. We can't figure out why but I have my best team on it."

The reverend's grip on his handheld tightened considerably. "What of you security people? Our labs are to be guarded at all times."

"That's just it. One of our guards was taking a break and he'd stepped outside. We've questioned him but he did not notice anything. As for our other guard she cannot be accounted for."

"WHAT?" Newlin yelled into the phone.

"It's very strange sir. We found Ms. Garza's uniform in our video monitoring room upstairs. However she was missing. She wasn't found at her home and her personal items as well as her car remain in the lab."

"You said you found her clothes?"

"Yes sir."

It was too much. "Darn it Luke, you had a shifter on your payroll."

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean. I had what on my payroll?"

Didn't this idiot know anything? "A shifter is a person that can turn into an animal at will. Apparently you hired one to work for us and she freed the vampire."

"Sir… I don't know what to say. I had no idea that Luna was what you say she is. We checked her out and there was no indication of anything like that in her background."

"It's because they hide it well like all hell beasts. They are serpents in the grass waiting for unsuspecting humans to fall in their traps. It's time for the Fellowship to destroy all these abominations. It is our duty."

"Yes sir, I understand. We will find the vampire and the shifter soon. I promise you that."

"I will be flying to Shreveport before the day is done. Retrieving Eric Northman is our prime directive now. Find out who had a connection with Ms. Garza as she may have had some allies. Interview everyone personally, use your new abilities to determine who may be lying to us."

"I will. Will Ms. Newlin be joining you?"

"I don't see how that may be a concern to you but no. She is going to remain at home. I will be taking a group of my best soldiers to contribute to the search as it is obvious to me that I cannot rely on your leadership."

Luke winced visibly but kept his voice steady. "Again I apologize for my lack of oversight. I know that I've failed the institution."

"You have and that is why I am going bring Jason Stackhouse with me and put him in charge of the retrieval operation once we get there. His familiarity with the area as well as his skills in the field should prove beneficial."

Damn. Stackhouse would no doubt lord it over him. "We will be awaiting your arrival sir. I wish you a safe trip."

The reverend hung the phone on Luke without another word. The lab manager knew that his job was in jeopardy. The reverend could not have made it any clearer than by bringing his ex-friend turned adversary.

He had to find Northman and the shifter otherwise he could say good by to his career at the Fellowship.

XxXxXx

The morning was bright and sunny albeit a little cold. Sookie left her bed and went to check on Luna who was resting in the room that had once belonged to her brother Jason. She was glad to note that the woman's color was a bit better but it seemed that it would be a while longer before she woke up.

She knew that she should check on her vampire guest as well but she decided to put it off and went to get a cup of coffee instead. As she waited for her coffeemaker to finish she wrapped her terrycloth robe tightly around her she stepped in to the shaded porch. The early morning air was brisk but pleasant.

What to do with her guests? She'd promised Eric that he could stay and she was a woman of her word. Would she come to regret that decision? She really hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Not for the first time she wished Adele was standing next to her. Her Gran understood her better than anyone and she would know exactly why Sookie'd chosen to risk herself for the vampire. Sookie was certain that she would support her as well.

She stepped back into the kitchen and poured her coffee into her favorite cup. It was a little hot so she let it rest on the kitchen table and headed towards her old room.

Sookie was surprised to see that Eric's eyes were wide open and staring into the ceiling above him. He'd hung the quilt across the window but the lamp was turned on giving a weak glow to the room.

"I can't sleep." He said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but I've been trying to rest for the last few hours to no avail."

She thought for a minute. "Maybe you're too nervous about what's happened. It's bound to give you a few nightmares."

"Vampires don't dream Miss Stackhouse. The rising of the sun brings about a stupor resembling death which I have not been able to achieve."

"But you slept in the lab."

"Yes I did but the ability escapes me at the present. I will be fine but if this continues it will have an effect on my functioning."

"What kind of effect?" She asked nervously expecting the worse.

He spoke in a detached manner as if he weren't referring to himself. "I will grow physically weaker and even blood will not be enough to sustain me. Eventually such a state will translate into my psyche and I will simply go mad."

Sookie gasped. It really was the worse.

TBC.

I really wanted to have this out before Christmas but you know what they say about the best laid plans. I am really grateful for all the attention that this story has been getting. Thank you to those that take the time out to review and have a healthy new year.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

New Orleans

Bob had missed the litter pan again on purpose. Such an obvious sign of feline rebellion let her know that he wasn't warming up to Pam as she'd hoped.

Amelia sighed loudly and cosigned yet another bath mat to the trash bin. As usual the cat was nowhere in sight as he let his actions speak for themselves.

"I swear Bob if you do this one more time I'm getting you neutered." She hollered at the absent kitty. An unimpressed meow from the kitchen was her only answer.

Damn that cat. He knew that she wouldn't go through with it. After all it was her fault that he was in this predicament. It was a fact that he reminded her of quite often even without having the capacity of speech.

Cats didn't like vampires and apparently the reverse was just as true. Well too bad for the furball she wasn't about to put Pam out.

Amelia thought back to the night where she'd come across her vampire guest. It'd been late spring and the Sirus constellation was very visible in the night sky. This was the only time when the verbena herb could be picked if it was to be used in the summer rituals. In the past an entire coven would be involved in the process but ever since Fellowship had gone federal they'd avoided any extraneous gatherings in an effort to maintain their anonymity. It was only a matter of time before Newlin's goons turned their attention to them.

So Amelia, as the most junior member, had volunteered to go and retrieve the herb by herself. In her leather backpack was the coven's blessed silver sickle as well as her personal gun. With her flashlight in hand she made her careful way through the shadowy woods.

It was comfortably warm which made the wildlife especially active. She heard the rustling noises of quickly moving mammals hunting for prey. They scampered about as her flashlight illuminated her path. The cicadas filled the air with their delicate mating songs and she even heard a far away wolf howl. That was a little strange. She did not know that there were wolves in these parts.

It took a while but she managed to find a patch of verbena at the foot of a tall cypress. She'd quickly gone through the ritual of asking the earth for the bounty and had begun to harvest each individual stem with the sickle. She was almost done when she'd sensed that someone was watching her.

Like any witch worth her purifying salt, Amelia had a very developed sense of the supernatural facets of the world. She knew that whoever was watching her wasn't human and this made her understandably nervous. She may have been a witch but her magic was not a line of defense. Spells and protective rituals took days if not months to assemble.

She gripped both her gun and her sickle. They would have to be enough if the creature proved to be a threat.

"I know you are out there" she said with more confidence that she felt "show yourself."

There was no answer but Amelia could still feel the mysterious presence studying her. Maybe it meant her no ill-will but was merely upset that she was interfering with its privacy. She tried a more respectful approach. "I'm sorry if I am intruding upon your territory. I had no idea that these woods were inhabited but I come in peace. In fact I have completed my task and will be leaving now."

If she was trying to appear harmless she would have to put her weapons down. With much effort she returned the gun to her backpack but the silver sickle remained in her hand. She made to walk away when the being swept in front of her.

Vampire.

Amelia let out a frightened cry and held the sharp instrument in front of her. The vampire was a short, blonde woman wearing a dirt encrusted sweater and a tattered skirt. She was shoeless and her hair looked very unkempt. There were smudges of dirt in her face giving her an air of vulnerability which contrasted by the sharp fangs she was brandishing.

She was very frightening and Amelia pulled her backpack and threw it hoping to distract the creature. The vampire's eyes shot towards the missile and she stepped away to avoid it. Amelia took advantage of that moment to run as fast as she could towards her car. As was expected the vampire gave chase.

If Pam had been anywhere close to full strength she would have caught up to Amelia effortlessly. As it was she could barely keep the witch in her sight. After a few more sprints, Amelia reached her vehicle and climbed inside. Thankfully she'd left the key in the ignition.

The vampire jumped in front of the car to block her path. Amelia pushed on the gas pedal causing the woman to be thrown a few feet in the air from the ensuing impact. The witch was so shocked that she brought her vehicle to a complete standstill.

Her lungs were burning from the adrenaline and each breath was difficult. She should have kept going but something about the way that the vampire had looked intrigued her. Amelia had never seen anyone look that lost.

After murmuring a quick prayer to the goddess, Amelia exited her vehicle and went looking for the hurt vampire. Her flashlight swept through the surrounding foliage a few times before it located the woman trying to rise to her feet by supporting herself on a thick tree trunk. She hissed warningly at the approaching human who was still clutching her only weapon in her hand.

Amelia steeled herself and tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry for hitting you with my car but you frightened me terribly."

The vampire did not say anything but her eyes flashed with barely concealed curiosity and hunger. The look made Amelia uneasy but she swallowed her fear and helped the woman rise to her feet. She was happy to note that for her efforts she was not eaten. Sometime later she would come to learn that the vampire had not seen another human in weeks and had sustained herself with animal blood even though such offerings left her hungry and weak. Her mental state was such that she was reluctant to leave the safety offered by the desolate area for parts unknown so when she'd smelled Amelia's human blood she had been unable to restrain herself. She would also come to learn that the vampire, whom she'd decided to call Anna, had no idea who she was or how she'd come to reside in these particular woods.

Amelia had been around magic long enough to know that the spell that had made Pam lose all her memories came from a particularly powerful witch and her own abilities did not match up to the mysterious caster. Whoever had done the job on the vampire had used a very dark strain of magic unfamiliar to the young witch. With nothing to do she offered the vampire the relative safety of her home instead.

Without any other options, Pam had taken her on her offer and they'd established a routine that was satisfactory to both. Although Pam's mind was in carte blanche mode, she was still witty and highly amusing. Aside from the challenging task of obtaining synthetic blood the only real issue was Bob's displeasure with his unwanted housemate.

A loud and angry meow interrupted her own memory trip. It seemed that the cat had come across the vampire again. She'd better break them up before Bob ended up in the washing machine again.

Just as she'd feared, Pam had the feline by the scruff of the neck and was stuffing him into the empty machine. She wouldn't turn it on but it made Bob furious just the same and his fur would smell of Tide with Bleach Alternative for days.

"Pam…Bob, why can't you two just get along?"

Pam did not bat an eye as she continued her mission through Bob's loud protestations. "This animal is a blight upon the world. I am sure that you can do much better in the form of a companion."

Amelia retrieved Bob from his Maytag prison. The feline was a torrent of hisses and snarls in her arms. "Quiet down you. She didn't mean it."

"I certainly did. And the next time he pees in my shoes I'll put his tail down the garbage disposal."

The cat bared his teeth but the witch saw him tuck his tail around himself just the same. Amelia walked towards the door and put him down on the floor. He wisely sprinted out of the laundry room.

"I'm sorry about your shoes. I'll replace them."

Pam gave her a look and Amelia remembered that she was only wearing her sheer black tank top and yoga pants. "Don't bother they were your shoes anyway and you've given me plenty of others. Although I wouldn't necessarily mind a nice pair of pink Manolo pumps or some comfortable slippers lined with kitty fur."

"You never let it go huh?"

"It's going to be either me or the cat and I have a feeling I already got your favor." She smiled knowingly.

Amelia looked away. She wasn't ready to go there at least not yet.

"So any other revelations?"

Pam darkened considerably. "I know who my maker is and I know my own name but everything else continues to be an enigma."

"That must be frustrating."

"It is. What I can't really understand is why Eric hasn't called me to him. I sense that he is still alive but have no idea of where he might be."

"Maybe he is in hiding. There are rumors that a number of vampires who did not leave have gone to ground. He could be among them."

The vampire shook her head. "I don't think my maker is one who relishes hiding over facing his enemies. No. Something else must have happened to him."

"So we can only wait for him to call you. I really wish I could help you with that."

A hand snaked around Amelia's bare shoulder and brushed the side of her breast. "There is plenty you can help me with Miss Broadway. In fact I am certain that we can help each other very much."

There it was again. The look that made her insides feel warm and tingly. There had been a lot of that lately but she kept shooting it down. She wasn't ready for that yet and she was certain that neither was Pam.

Not yet. Someday but not yet.

XxXxXxXx

Bon Temps

Eric rose when the sun had barely set. He was tired of the darkened room and the feeling of being trapped once more.

Sookie'd checked on him a couple of times and had grown worried at his inability to achieve his true rest. With each visit her scent had permeated into the room and Eric craved her presence.

His sense of smell led him to her bathroom. The shower was running and she was humming softly under the spray.

Without another thought he opened the door slowly and carefully. The small bathroom was foggy with steam but he could her behind the clear plastic curtain. She was directly under the spray and her eyes were closed as she reached for the soap suspended in its caddy.

It was too much so he pulled on his drawstring and let his pants fall to the floor.

"I'll do that for you." Eric said as he pulled back the curtain to step into the shower.

Sookie's gasp was just short of a shriek. The vampire's fangs were out some and his nude body showed his mood clearly. She stood stock-still, paralyzed by conflicting waves of emotion. Eric took the soap from out of her hands, lathered up his own and returned it to its caddy.

She could only stare as his hands moved to wash her arms, raising each in turn to stroke her armpit, down her side, never touching her breasts which were quivering with need.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered.

Sookie shook her head, still unable to form words.

His eyes flashed briefly with rejection but he labored on. His hand had travelled down her body and was moving in a circular motion over her stomach. "Turn around, lover."

She did so and allowed him to access her tight shoulder blades. His fingers were very strong and very clever as he worked the knots away.

As the tension left Sookie's body so did the reluctance. This man, this vampire desired her, was hungry for her. In a world that often showed her nothing but indifference he desired her.

She desired him too. She always had.

He shampooed her hair next giving his full attention to each strand. She could almost purr with pleasure.

"Are you trembling because you are frightened of me?" he asked.

Sookie considered his question. Yes and no but she wasn't about to have a long discussion over it. The time for words and caution had passed when she opened her home to him. She didn't want to weight the pros and cons and think about the future. She wanted to give in.

Before she could change her mind she took the soap from its caddy and stepped closer to him. It wasn't the first time she washed him but as she lathered up the soap she trembled with excitement.

He mirrored her excitement as he spread his legs obligingly. Her small but capable hands slid through his torso and legs slowly enjoying the feel of him under her bare skin. Eric began to make little noises and to rock forward with his body urging her touch to that most susceptible of parts. Not yet. She instead closed her lips around his right nipple and sucked. His hands pressed against the back of her head.

"Bite me" he whispered and hissed when she used her teeth. It wasn't enough to draw blood.

"Harder"

She did so and a small trickle of blood coated her tongue. The taste of him made her crave him even more and she sucked to release the warm, sweet liquid. The ensuing sensation made him gasp with pleasure.

Eric's frantic hands began to move restlessly over whatever bit of her he could reach, stroking and teasing, finding the stretches of delicate skin that brought her most bliss.

Sookie released his nipple and peered into his face questioningly. His blue eyes were hazy with ardor. It was all for her and she was more than ready.

TBC.

I apologize for the clumsiness in this chapter. I don't know how to write the more risqué scenes so I borrowed a lot from Ms. Harris' wonderful chapter 6 of DttW. Oh well thank you to those who are still reading and please review otherwise I'm going to hide under a rock with embarrassment and never write chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

His long fingers traced tiny circles on her bare shoulders. The delicate hairs in her arms rose in anticipation of his touch. It seemed that her traitorous body was eager for more.

Sookie was resting on her side facing away from the vampire. She'd evened out her breath and her pulse was slowing down to a normal tempo. Sweat and other fluids were beginning to dry in her skin making it itchy. She knew that she should shower again but she didn't think that she would be able to get her legs under her for a while.

On the other hand Eric seemed remarkably comfortable. He was also on his side with his head resting on one folded arm. The other was left free to entice her further but she wasn't giving in that soon after… giving in.

"Is something wrong my lover?"

"No."

Leaning into her, he unfolded his arm and whispered in her ear. "I tried to be gentle but I fear my need for you overrode any finesse I may have intended."

Sookie closed her eyes and shame flooded into her face. "You didn't know. How were you supposed to know you were dealing with the only twenty-five year old virgin from Bon Temps? I'm a freak."

He could sense her begin to close up and he wasn't going to allow any of that. A well-honed seductive tinge entered his voice. "Sookie my lover, you allowed me the honor of being the first to know you like this and for that I am grateful."

"You make it seem like it is a prize to be had."

"Not a prize but a gift. A very valuable gift to be sipped and savored." He ran his tongue over his lips.

"Ugh gross."

He laughed pleasantly. "I am a vampire my dear one and that was very fine blood."

She hid her face in her pillow and tried to ignore his wandering hands but soon enough her skin began to tingle in that ever so wonderful way. His long fingers teased and tempted brushing over her sensitive flesh. Sookie felt her body readying itself for his attentions but she hesitated.

"I'm still feeling it."

Eric stopped midstride. "Do you want to take my blood? It will help with the soreness."

"No thank you. Once was more than enough."

He positioned himself on top of her taking care not to weigh her down with his large frame. "I wish you'd reconsider. I have no power, no earthly goods nor connections. My blood is the only thing of value I can give you."

She kissed him deeply running a quick tongue across his sharp fangs. The vampire moaned and Sookie felt herself grow wet.

He took a languorous breath. "Your perfume is exquisite"

She giggled. It was a compliment of sorts and he continued. "So many days in the lab I used your scent to steady me, to remind me that there was something besides the drugs and the pain."

Her smile faded. "I don't want you to think of that now."

"I can't help it. I didn't think that I would ever get out and here I am in your bed finally experiencing what I've seen only in my imagination."

"Did you fantasize about me?" she asked softly.

He didn't hesitate. "Every single night. My dreams were filled with images of you usually with your uniform off."

"Me too."

"I'm glad."

XxXxXxXx

A few steps away in the room that had belonged to Sookie's brother, Luna Garza's sensitive nose picked up the scent of sex and blood. Her large black eyes fluttered open.

She was lying in an unfamiliar bed covered in one of those old-fashioned quilts favored by southern grandmothers everywhere. Her body was clothed in a pink sleep shirt with a cat motif which was equally nauseating.

There was something wrong with her body, she felt as weak as a newborn pup. Her skin had a horrible sallow tone to it and her hair had lost it luster. What had happened to her?

The vampire. The fucking beast had drained her near death.

It took her a long time before she could get her legs to carry her weight and even longer before she could take a first step. Her muscles hadn't atrophied but the lack of blood had made them painfully stiff. They might need some work before they regained their full function.

But her senses were as good as ever. Her assailant was near.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mind fixated on the red wolf form she often favored. She could feel her bones start to shift and her skin tingle with ancient magic.

And then she lost it.

With a frustrated cry she let her body drop on the bare floor. Her abilities were severely compromised by her current physical state.

"Luna?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

The shifter looked up to see Sookie Stackhouse covered only by a thin white sheet, her hair in disarray and her lips bruised red. She blinked at the unexpected sight.

"Are you alright?"

Luna shook her head no. Sookie tucked the sheet under her arms and went to the fragile woman. With much effort she managed to help her return to the bed.

"It's going to be a while before your strength returns. It will help if you eat. I have some soup in the fridge. Would you care for some?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring it right up. My Gran always said that there was nothing that a good chicken soup couldn't cure. You'll be right as rain in a little while."

Luna ignored her obliging words. "Where is the vampire?"

Sookie frowned. "Eric said that you would be able to smell him here. I asked him to stay in the room so he won't disturb you."

The shifter snorted causing her chest to hurt a little from the strain. "The beast is taking your orders now?"

The blue eyes narrowed slightly and the voice took on a darker tone. "Eric is not a beast anymore than you are."

"He almost drained me. I am barely alive after he took his fill of me."

"You tried to kill him while he was helpless and tied down. I daresay he was justified in his actions."

This was not going the way she wanted. Love made you stupid. She should know. "He is not human."

"Neither are you" was Sookie's answer.

Luna breathed deeply if more carefully. "Fine Miss Stackhouse you got me there. We're not humans but that didn't give you pause before you let me into your house and he into your bed."

Sookie blushed a deep crimson but she didn't drop her gaze. "That's none of your business Miss Garza."

"It is when the vampire in question is in the next room and that he has a taste for my blood."

The vampire appeared before them as naked and unashamed as the day he was born. His voice was cold and irritated. "Enough shifter, Sookie may bear some human compassion for you but I have none."

Luna froze and heard her still-healing heart pump faster. She felt like a rodent looking at a particularly large rodent-eating cobra spread its massive hood getting ready to strike.

Shit.

TBC.

Sorry for the delay. I had a very bad cold (caused by the many, many times I had to shovel my driveway in the past few weeks. I know that I live in NY and this is winter but this is too much). Thank you for your comments regarding the previous chapter. I will try to catch up on my writing in the coming week that is if it doesn't snow again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With much effort Luna raised her head up high and met the vampire's intimidating gaze with one of her own. Eric's left eyebrow arched in mild surprise. Shifters tended to avoid direct confrontation much preferring to use their ability to cut and run (or fly). This girl was behaving like a dominant female werewolf meeting a threat with her fur raised and her teeth bared.

He admired her audacity. She reminded him of a certain werewolf packmaster he had dealings with before he'd been captured.

"Are you Alcide Herveaux' mate?"

Luna managed to pale even more as she looked away. The vampire frowned slightly. She may not be Herveaux' bitch but it was not because she found the position objectionable.

"I see. How interesting Miss Garza. I venture to guess that your attempt upon my life was ordered by the Long Tooth packmaster himself?"

Luna hissed angrily and he knew he'd hit upon the truth. So it was Alcide who'd ordered the shifter to destroy him. He knew the wolf rarely acted lightly so his death must have been dictated by a powerful reason. Eric would venture that it had a lot to do with Newlin's newly discovered use for him or more to the point his brain tissue. His death was meant to cripple the man's lofty and dangerous plans for the supe community. He had to admire the packmaster's decisiveness if not his methods. Sending and obviously untrained shifter to carry out his orders was a terrible mistake that ultimately saved his life.

"I need to see Herveaux."

Shock flashed in Luna's face and for a bit she did not know how to respond. Her first instinct was to protect Alcide even at the expense of herself. She wasn't about to let the vampire get within biting distance of the packmaster. She'd rip his head off first but then she remembered that Alcide had been reluctant to have her murder the vampire in the first place. Maybe they had a connection somewhere.

"I need to make a phone call and I don't have my cell with me."

Sookie nodded and went to fetch her handset. The vampire leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him. He was the picture of carefree indifference which the shifter recognized for what is was—an act.

"Could you please put on clothes?"

He smirked. "I didn't think shifters were that prudish. Don't most of you disrobe at the slightest provocation? I suppose you consider yourself unique. How dreary. Maybe that's why Alcide hasn't rutted you. An alpha likes his females to be more assertive. Moreover, I distinctively remember that you went to murder me au natural."

"I had no choice but you do. I don't care to see your dead body."

His laughter echoed even as Sookie returned with the phone. Luna quickly dialed the secure line that Alcide had made her learn by heart. It took three rings before she heard the voice that haunted her dreams.

"Luna? Is that you?"

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"I've been waiting to hear from you for days. What has happened?"

She swallowed and her voice shook a little as she enunciated her words. "I was unsuccessful in carrying out your orders. The vampire overcame me and escaped."

Whenever something displeased Alcide his breaths would become more jagged as if he'd been running. She'd observed him enough to realize that it was a kind of coping mechanism meant to calm him and keep him from charging at whoever was the cause of his anger. Luna could hear it now and it was a painful clamp on her heart.

"I'm sorry sir. He wants to have a meeting with you."

He was silent for a long time, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of allowing such a meeting to occur. At last he spoke.

"Fine. But I get to name the place."

XxXxXx

They were going to meet then next night. Sookie'd persuaded Luna to lie down and rest for a bit longer. The shifter still looked weak and more than a little depressed. She'd obviously felt like she'd failed someone that was very important to her.

Even as she'd coaxed Luna to her bed, Eric had tried to coax her to theirs. He'd taken to touching her in the most inappropriate ways making her skin alight with the need to be further touched. She'd given in and allowed him to carry her to the room. His hands made quick work of her robe and panties.

Eric laid her across the rumpled bedspread and stepped back to admire her form. Her body was ripe and fully accessible. Just as he liked it.

He began by running his index finger through the arch of her left foot. She curled her toes against the pleasurable sensation which increased even more when his mouth joined his fingers. She moaned loudly not caring if Luna could hear her.

Eric's skilled tongue trailed the inside of her leg and moved towards her center. Sookie could feel the slightest bit of fang but it didn't break the skin. With painful slowness he arrived at the most sensitive part of her and after a few tender licks her moans turned into uncontrollable cries as he tasted her. The throbbing within her became unbearable and her hands reached out to him wanting him even deeper inside of her. He indulged her and she knew no more.

XxXxX

She'd fallen asleep in his arms which pleased him to no end. He liked that she'd grown so comfortable around him in such a short time and longed to join her. Sadly sleep continued to evade him and this bothered him greatly.

Vampires needed their rest otherwise it would begin to wear on his already compromised frame. What was keeping him awake?

In the lab he'd had no problems sleeping and in fact he'd slept more than he should have but it had allowed him some escape from the horrors of his existence as a test subject. Why then couldn't he achieve his rest if he was actually free and out of danger for the time being? It was maddening.

In frustration he closed his eyes and tried to force his body into downtime. That too seemed out of reach of his abilities. It did not bode well for him.

He wouldn't last very much longer if things didn't change. He had to find the reason behind his problem. Unfortunately the only place that might hold answers was the lab he'd just done everything to escape from.

TBC.

So sorry for the delay. A new chapter will be coming in a short time. Thank you for your kind comments and please keep them coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luke MacDonald considered himself an exceptional Christian. He read the bible every day and had TVO'd every one of Reverend Newlin's Sunday sermons. He kept his language squeaky clean and although he felt lust he kept himself from acting on it until he found the woman that the Lord had chosen for him. Luke was a warrior of the light and fought to keep the demonic threat at bay. He was certain that the almighty would approve of his efforts and would reward him justly when the time came. It was only his due.

So great his commitment to the cause was that he'd allowed himself to be used as a test subject without really knowing what the results would be. Fortunately they'd been favorable although the amount of brain tissue he'd been implanted had been minute and the abilities that it had granted had faded away. Surely that counted for something. Didn't that make him a good man?

But deep in the recesses of his own mind he was aware that something was festering inside of him. It made him weak and ugly. That very something flared to life when he looked upon Jason Stackhouse.

The thing that really irked him was that Jason had accomplished things of great importance without doing very much. He was handsome, charismatic and very lucky. He never had to lose a night's sleep trying to build a successful laboratory from the ground up yet he enjoyed the rewards of a position that was given to him on a silver platter. Jason was Reverend Newlin's trusted man and oversaw the running of all the LODI installations. This meant that he went around the country getting wined and dined by departmental heads hoping for extra funding. Jason took to this treatment like a duck to water. He reported back to Steve and his suggestions often became policy that Luke had to implement. This was especially difficult to swallow.

And now Jason would be evaluating Luke's staff for fitness and possible leaks in order to find Eric Northman. This meant that Newlin no longer trusted Luke to run the lab or find the missing subject. His position was in a great deal of jeopardy.

Stackhouse was impeccably dressed in a dark suit and expensive blue silk tie. His shoes were new and were polished so that they gleamed. The blond hair was expertly cut so that it framed his face and made in look rather boyish. He didn't have to slick it back like Luke to look well-groomed. In fact Jason Stackhouse would probably look better than most men in a ratty shirt and old jeans although neither would be found in his closet anymore.

But even more objectionable than the look was his manner. He was carrying around like he owned the place even though Reverend Newlin was also in town. Now he was asking for access to the personnel files so that he could decide whether or not Luna Garza'd had any help. Yeah right. Luke was supposed to believe that an idiot like Jason could ever figure that out.

They'd already visited the cell from which the Sheriff had escaped. Jason had the vent opened and had one of the lab techs take some samples of the fine dust which covered the grate. The Fellowship had also sent a security camera expert to figure out what had gone wrong with the video feed that night. He'd taken the camera and was going through the footage from the past few days looking for similar instances. So far he'd found nothing which meant that someone had manipulated the feed. Both Jason and Luke agreed that it'd probably been Luna herself since she'd had access to it.

After that Jason had insisted that the best course would be to interview the staff one on one. He was hoping that by doing so he could figure out if they bore any connection to the Sheriff's disappearance. His looks and apparent affability made him an especially successful interviewer especially with the female employees. It was said that Jason Stackhouse could charm the panties right off any woman from eighteen to eighty.

"What about your sister?" Luke asked pointedly.

Jason narrowed his eyes and his pleasant southern accent turned decidedly sharper. "Sookie is a good girl. She wouldn't get involved with something like this."

But Luke wouldn't drop the subject. He knew that in this he had a bit of the upper hand and was willing to play it for a while longer. "All I'm saying is that maybe I should be the one to speak to her just in case."

"Just in case of what? Are you doubting my loyalty to the Fellowship or my sister's integrity? I wouldn't dare especially since it was you who screwed up big time and it's your trustworthiness that is in question right now."

Panic set in Luke's limpid brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jason smirked unpleasantly as he brushed a spec of non-existing dust from his lapel. "You should probably start packing. I don't think you're gonna last the week."

He turned around and walked calmly out of the lab holding area. His steps echoed through the hallway and even the imprisoned vampires looked about uneasily. Luke stood still and silent in front of the cell that had housed the fugitive subject. Anger and fear flooded through his senses. If the vampire was not found his career was pretty much in the garbage and the son of a bit….woman of ill repute…would no doubt lord it over him at every turn. He'd worked too hard to allow that to happen. Just as bad would be if Jason Stackhouse managed to locate the vamp through his own efforts. No, Luke himself would have to find it and bring it back to the lab if he could still hope to keep what was rightfully his.

He had no other choice. He would find the Sheriff and bring him back to the lab no matter what it took.

XxXxXxXx

It had been a stressful couple of days so Sookie could not really be blamed for oversleeping. It was late afternoon before she could fight off the tendrils of heavy sleep. As it was she awoke to the sound of muted retching coming from her adjacent bathroom. Without thinking it twice she jumped out of bed and rushed to the room to find her vampire lover bent over the toilet. His long hair was a curtain of dull blond shading his features.

"Eric!"

He shifted his head a bit and she could see the red tears as well as the massive bleed coming from his nose. It was a startling sight.

"Oh God Eric. What's happening to you?"

She fell to her knees besides him and maneuvered around so he could lean against her. The back of his head rested on her chest and she grabbed a clean hand-towel from a lower shelf to hold against his nose. After a few tense minutes the blood flow slowed to a sluggish trickle and the nausea eased. He took a deep breath before he attempted to speak.

"I think I can get up now."

Sookie nodded and helped him rise to his feet. She struggled a bit with his weight but was steady when he stumbled on the doorway leading back to her bedroom. With much effort she led him to the bed and watched as he sank gratefully in a nest of pillows. She sat next to him and combed his hair away from his messy face. He looked so miserable it broke her heart.

"I think you're due for yet another sponge bath given by yours truly."

He smiled softly and Sookie could see the weariness in his eyes. Without another word she rose to retrieve a washcloth and a bit of warm water from the bathroom. He closed his eyes as she ran the moist cloth around the planes of his face cleaning all traces of blood from his skin.

"I remember that when your eyes were growing back they bled a lot too."

"Not my finest moment there. The silver had done a lot of damage to the sockets so all traces of it had to be washed out before the new growth could be sustained. Eventually that came to an end though."

A strand of pale blond hair had fallen low on his forehead. Sookie flicked it away gently. "And this time?"

"This time is different. My body is simply reacting to my inability to sleep. Every living and undead thing needs to rest in order for everything to work as it should. Whatever is happening to me is compromising my capacity to process any nourishment and my body is beginning to suffer the consequences. Soon it will begin to affect my mental state and then-"

"And then?"

He sighed. "I don't know but I will probably have to be locked away again or just be put down. It's funny you know all the time I would have done anything to get out of that lab and now that I am free things are actually worse for me."

The raw pain that shadowed his features stilled her heart. She laid down on the bed next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Eric kissed her gently on the top of her head. His nose buried in her "Eric, we'll fix it whatever it is. They did something to you there and all we have to do is find out what and reverse it."

"How do you suggest we do that my love?"

There was no hesitation in her voice. "I can do it. I'll call Luke MacDonald and tell him that I don't need the full week. Once I'm there I will do everything I can to learn of what's wrong with you."

The vampire shook his head. "I don't want you to go back to that lab Sookie. It's no place for you plus I am certain that by now Newlin's goons have doubled their security so whatever you try to do will be in vain."

She dropped her gaze and guilt flashed in her features. With some effort Eric pulled himself upright and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "What is it min alskare? What are you hiding?"

"There is something I haven't told you about me."

TBC.

Okay we are definitely getting to the last stretch in this story and I realized what I have to do to get there. I plan on having something big happen in chapter 20 (just like something big happened in chapter 10) that will be a game changer. Please keep your comments coming. They are what keep me writing in the middle of the night even when all I want to do is go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He was surprisingly cavalier at her revelation but not about what she intended to do with her gift.

"Absolutely not" he said

"Eric this may be the only way to help you."

"By putting you in the hands of Newlin and his allies? No, you are never going back there."

The Viking sheriff had spoken. Too bad Sookie was not one to pay attention to such chauvinistic drivel.

"It's my decision and I'm going."

Late afternoon had turned into early night during their long conversation. Sookie and Eric stood facing each other before the bed that had seen them come together just a few hours ago. She had her hands on her hips and her chin out much like Adele Stackhouse when she'd set her foot down. For his part the vampire towered over her. His large body was like an impenetrable stone wall.

"Then I'll leave"

The color drained a bit from Sookie's flushed face and her chin came down a little. "You can't"

He breathed deeply as if the words weighted heavily on him. "If it will keep you safe I will."

Sookie blinked back the telltale ache of tears. He couldn't leave.

The vampire leaned down a bit and kissed her softly. "This is my fight, not yours my lover. I won't let you risk it all for me" He said and walked away from her. His steps were heavy and filled with regret.

Sookie watched him leave halfway between heartbroken and horrified. He would go into the night and she would never see him again. Eric was sick with some mysterious illness and without any support he wouldn't survive.

And without him neither would she.

Not caring that she was only wearing her nightgown, Sookie rushed after him. He had already descended the porch steps and was making his way towards the dark woods.

"ERIC!" she cried out.

The vampire turned slowly and saw her standing at the top of the steps looking so distraught that he felt a burning shame for the pain he caused her. She was the one bright spot in his life and he'd gone and hurt her. It was unforgivable.

For her part Sookie saw the man who'd slowly carved a place in her empty heart. He was the man she'd been waiting for all her life. She couldn't lose him when she'd just found him.

Sookie opened her arms and Eric didn't hesitate in hastening towards her. His long strides made short work of the distance between them and he stepped into her warm embrace.

Eric's forehead pressed against her shoulder as her lips tasted the skin of his neck. His skin was cool and dry. Sookie breathed its scent and found it to be sweet and familiar.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

The kiss that followed said everything else that needed to be said. His lips met hers with the passion and longing that she wielded in him. After a thousand years of walking the earth had brought him to this moment of torturous bliss. She had become more important than self-preservation. Love hurt but the pain was well worth it.

Sookie gave in to the torrent of emotion the kiss caused in her. He engulfed her senses until her world narrowed to his touch on her skin. This was who she'd been waiting for all those lonely, deadened years. He was finally here.

In one fluid moment he swept her into his arms and ascended the stairs. They barely made it past the threshold before Sookie's nightgown saw its last at his impatient hands. His own clothes met a similar fate but they were past the point of caring.

The old living room sofa was their destination. Eric placed Sookie in its sagging cushions easing his own body on top of hers. Her legs came apart without any reservation and Eric's stilled heart clenched with desire.

Of course that was the moment that the shifter decided to walk in and tell them that they only had a few minutes left before they had to meet Alcide.

XxXxXx

Luna drove Sookie's yellow car to the assigned meeting place. Alcide had decided on an empty building site and Eric saw the wisdom behind the choice. About a dozen wolves prowled the piles of building materials unnoticed to everyone except an observant vampire. Eric wrinkled his nose. Few things smelled as bad as dog.

"Northman" said the pack leader as a greeting. Luna bowed submissively but Eric simply nodded.

"This is Sookie, my mate." He said as way of introduction indicating to the woman beside him.

Alcide grinned unpleasantly. "You've only been free for a few days. I'll say that's quick work."

"Eric snarled and the wolves surrounding them drew closer. "You will show her respect."

Before he could say anything Sookie stepped forward and slapped the pack leader on the face.

TBC.

The muse seems to have reappeared. I apologize for the wait but the next chapter should be out in the weekend. Please read and review.


End file.
